


Yandere Eren X Reader

by GrimoreHeartFlowerofEverlastingEmotion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimoreHeartFlowerofEverlastingEmotion/pseuds/GrimoreHeartFlowerofEverlastingEmotion
Summary: As the world is dark and cruel. Eren, determined young boy who wishes extermination of the Titans. While young (Y/N), wishes to see the world's beauty along with her friends. However, Eren also a goal, to have you be his and his alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**I would like to add notes that it does follow the anime (of course). But of course, I am changing dialogue and many things. Also, it will start off slow but I will add yandere traits. I will also that it does go past the anime and the epilogue will contain it. So as much as this is following the anime. I will go past where the manga is. So please Don't hate me! X( Plus it also spoiler warning so yeah.**

**~**

You put the laundry in the basket fill with water and soap. You got the washboard, grabbed a shirt, and started going up and down. Your mother joined with you. As you two were halfway done, you heard a loud voice call you. You got up and looked down from your balcony. You smiled as you saw  Armin. “Hey, are you busy?” Armin asked. “Yeah, I’m doing laundry. But I’ll be done in a few minutes.” You told him. He nodded yes and went his own. You went back and resumed.

You were very close to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Especially to Eren, your mothers knew each other and even babysitted each other. It even seemed that locals thought you two were siblings. You did view him as a brother. But you always reminded them that you two aren't siblings. Even when you two met Armin and Mikasa, they even agreed you guys looked like siblings. But again, you had to remind them. But, it was a nice break that people thought Mikasa and Eren were siblings.

“Do you need any more help?” You asked your mother. “I’m fine, why don’t you ask your father?” You nodded yes and went to him. He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book as usual. “Father, do you need any help?” You joked, he chuckled. “No, I’m fine. Why don’t you go play with your friends?” You smiled and hugged him and ran out. “Be safe!” He called out, as you went to find them.

You went to Eren’s home, wanting to ask if he and Mikasa wanted to hang out with you and Armin. But as you went up, going to the door. You saw Eren bolt out and you fell on surprise. You were confused and zoned out. “(Y/N), are you okay?” You looked up and saw Mikasa lending a hand out for you. You nodded yes and took it. As she lifted you up. “Let’s go after him before he gets himself hurt.” You said, she nodded yes, as you both ran after him.

You two saw him going after those three bullies harassing Armin. Of course, when they see Mikasa, they run away like cowards. “Did I do that?” Eren asked. “No, it was Mikasa.” Armin pointed out. “Sorry Eren, as much as your anger is strong. I’m afraid you’re not fearful enough.” You said, hand chopping his head.

You all sat down by the river. You got in the details on why Eren ran out of his house. He was mad at the fact his own mother refused him for thinking on Survey Corps. Something in which he hates to think and all he wants to do is to get far beyond the walls. Explore the world, along with us. While Armin gave his reason why humanity would see it as heretic.

But for some reason, you were against it. The thought of being caged up because of 100 years of peace. Something about it, you knew it would never last for another 100 years. "You're right Armin." "(Y/N)!" "But, one day, once hope comes, all Titans are gone, we may want to go out of the walls. Experience the world, animals, lands, and so many things!" You said, jumping and looking up at the sky. "Call us heretics, freaks, and many things. However, one day, we will venture out those walls." You said out loud, laughing and smiling.

Both Eren and Armin blushed at your optimism. "But… I doubt it though. As long as the government thinks it's taboo. Then I doubt it." He said, not wanting to kill your optimism. But hand chopped his head. "So what!? My daddy says that one day. Something will breach the walls." You said. Mikasa quickly covered your mouth. "Don't say things like out loud." She scolded you. You nodded yes, blushing that you said something like that. She removed and sat back down next to Eren. You sat next to Armin. For some reason, Eren got a little jealous.

"But, her papa is right. There's no certain that just because the wall hasn't been breached in 100 years. Doesn't mean that one day, that wall keep on standing." He said. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the ground started to violently shake. It caused you all to fall. You fell on Armin, though Eren tried to catch you.

After it stopped, Eren helped you up. But hugged him, scared to death at such shake. He patted your head. "What was that, an explosion?" Eren questioned. Then, you all heard a couple people say that something fell off the wall. Armin ran first to it. Eren called to him. You all ran after you him.

You all saw him standing. Eren asked what was wrong. Then, the shock was all in your minds. As a red, skinless, hand was shown clinging on Wall Maria. "No way…" "T-That's impossible…" You said. "That wall is fifty meters tall!" Armin examined. That was when the skinless head raised its head. You clung onto Mikasa, in pure panic and fear. Something in which you felt as though you saw death. Tears started to well up in your eyes.

Then, all of a sudden, a strong gust of wind was felt. You held tighter onto Mikasa. Then, you saw debris fly and hear people screaming. Your heart was beating fast, like nothing before. You looked at Eren and Armin. They were all as shocked as you. Then, all of the people started to run and scream.

You saw Eren suddenly walking and heard him say that his home was near. That made you go into more shock, as you realized that your home was also near his. You suddenly ran to your house. You full on spirited to your home. All the while seeing so many dead bodies crushed, bashed, and even people holding their dead body.

You made it to your home. But saw it was nothing but broken. You then looked around. Calling to your parents in tears and fear. But you soon saw your father. You ran to him, but saw he was holding someone. You looked closer and saw it was your mother. Her body was bloody, bones sticking out, and her face smashed. You threw up and broke into more tears. You hugged your father, as you both cried over your mother.

Then, you two heard loud and thundering footsteps. You slowly turned your head and saw a Titan. For the first time, you saw one in person. Your blood stopped, face turned white, and death seemed to be at your back. "Are we… gonna die?" Is what ran through your mind. 

But you felt body being carried. Then quickly running away. You saw your once home being far and far away more. As you cried on his shoulder. Your father, calming you down and promising, that your mother will have a burial. As you two ran somewhere that you can you two away from here.

**Inner Walls**

As you two headed to boats. He sneaked his way past the crowd. Despite you against it, but he was doing it for your sake. "Please, let us in." Your father begged the soldier. "Sir, we can only let in 2 to 9 people in." He informed. "Well then, let us in!" He demanded, but suddenly turned quiet. Then,he put his hands under your armpits. Raised you high and said. "Then take her." He said, you were shocked. "Dad!" "Please! Don't take me! Just take her! That's all I ask!" He begged, the soldier stood there until he nodded.

You cried, telling and begging him not to leave you. But he looked at you with tears in his eyes. But, he takes something out of his pocket. It was picture locket, with you and your parents. "(Y/N), live. Please." He told you, as he kissed your forehead one last time. As you cried to him. Begging him to come with you. But it was too late. You were on and saw your father smile at you with tears in his eyes.

You heard someone call you. You turn, and saw Eren, followed by Mikasa. You smile and go to them. But before you could say anything. Immediately, the boat starts to move and you see people attempt to jump on. Many falling or even drowning. Then, a loud bang was heard and you turned around. You saw an armored titan break the wall. You buried your face in Eren’s chest. Your tears went down, but you didn’t even feel like sobbing. He hugged you, then angrily looked at the sky. You then saw Armin, you immediately went to him and hugged him.

"I'll erase their existence in this world..." You heard Eren say, as he walked to the edge. You saw that he was angry, but more like rage. Armin then went to him, asking. "What's the matter, Eren?" Armin asked, but he got pushed away. As Eren gripped tightly on the edge. You saw tears in his eyes. "I'm going to kill them all. Not even a single one will be left…!" He declared. You and Armin looked at him in shock. Then, you stood next to him. "Then, I will join you too!" You declared, holding his hand. "I promise." You said, as you looked at Mikasa and Armin. Your eyes asked, if they would be joining as well?

**Next Day**

You were sinking…. But… you weren't that heavy. You were opening your eyes, you saw that you were in water. The big white light, you looked down. You saw nothing but a black void. But for whatever reason, you didn't care. You just sank… and sank… and sank… and sank… "Wake up."

You opened your eyes and rose up. You looked around you. "A... stable?" "Good morning (Y/N)." You looked up and saw Armin. "Good morning Armin." You greeted, smiling at him. You then looked at your side and saw Mikasa, looking over a sleepy Eren. You smiled warmly, as you went over and patted their heads. Mikasa jumped, but knew it was you. "How is he?" You asked. "He's fine." She said, looking at him.

"You all must be hungry. Armin, is there anything going on out there?" You asked. "Yes. They're giving out rations. My grandpa is getting some for us." He informed. "Then let's go." You said. "Mikasa, if Eren wakes, wait for us by the doors." She nodded yes. "Let's go Armin." You said, having a head, then him following you.

As you guys went to his grandpa. Armin looked at you, you were still smiling. Despite what happened, you still smiled. Then, he remembered yesterday, how you were going to kill every Titan with Eren. "(Y/N)..." "Hm? What is it?" You asked him. "Do you remember yesterday, what you said?" You were quiet, but answered it. "Yes. I will. If you go against it. Then it’s fine, but even so, it still won’t change my mind.” You told him, his face was concerned. When you two found his grandpa. He gave you two breads, two for you and two Armin. You both immediately went back to Eren and Mikasa. “Armin.” “Hm?” “Are you against it? Me joining the Survey Corps?” “Yes. The thought of you…” He suddenly saw flashbacks of what had happened.

“They’re awake!” You shouted, as you ran to them, Armin ran behind you. You both went to them. “Good morning Eren.” You greeted. "G-Good morning (Y/N)." He greeted back, as you handed Eren and Mikasa the bread. "Where…" "Armin's grandpa got these for us. So be sure to thank him." "You said, as Armin blushed a little. Mikasa said her thanks, while Eren noticed a man give a dirty look at you two, then walk way.

Eren wondered why he gave a dirty look at them. Armin explained that due to the food storage. They wasted it in us and that they were not too fond of people outskirts. You noticed that a group of men fighting. While the two soldiers complained. That the Titans should've eaten more people because of the food storage. That made you all angry and Eren went to them. Kicking one at the knee. Before getting beaten down by them. You immediately went to Eren, hugging him, shielding him from any more abuse. Before you could apologize, he yelled at them. Telling them they knew nothing what happened.

The man was walking towards you two. Preparing to beat Eren, while you shielded him. Thankfully, Armin got in the way and told them he acted that way because he was hungry. He then apologized, as well as you. Before scolding and telling how grateful we should be for saving these people and us Which pissed you off more at them. Then, hearing Eren curse on how he would die than leech off of them.

You all went under the corridor. You all ate but Eren. As he promised he would go back to Wall Maria to kill all of them. "Eren, you're not serious, aren't you?" Armin asked concerned. "I've never been so serious!" He answered. "I'm not like those people who only act tough when protected by the wall! I don't buy this crap!" He said, as he threw the bread at Armin. Which Armin thankfully caught, but you went up to Eren. Pulling his ear. "Eren, do you even know what you're doing? At this point, we have to survive! Not from the Titans, but from starvation and death!" You told him, but he was reminded by his mother. He then gripped your wrist hard. You flinched at the pain, which caused you to let go. Mikasa went behind You, but assures her that you were okay.

"Doesn't piss you two off? We can't do anything against the Titans because we live off such pity!"  "It's impossible! Nothing can defeat them. Our only choice is to live inside the walls. If you do anything rash, you'll die the same way my parents did!" Armin told him, which shocked you. "So that's why you're sucking up to those people? Do you have no shame?" Eren shouted, you balled up your hand into a fist. "That's all we can do right now!" "That's just an excuse!" "Eren! Listen! He's right! We can't do anything at this age or time!" You yelled at him. He looked at you too, feeling betrayed.

"Just continue living like livestock you weak pieces of shit!" Armin had a shocked face. You prepared to slap him, but Mikasa punched him, making him fly. "Mikasa?" She then put down her fist. She looked at you. You smiled at her, thanking her for that. As you hugged Armin, patting his head. He felt calm and thanked you, but still gave a sad look at his friend.

"If Armin and (Y/N) are weak, so are you and I. We couldn't even escape the Titans or leave the city by ourselves. Even the food we.eat is from someone else. There's absolutely no chance of us weaklings talking down even one Titan." She told him, as he looked at her. But still was pissed. "What's important is staying alive, just as your mother said." She then  went walking over to him. Taking the bread from Armin and shoving it in Eren's mouth. "Mikasa?" Armin looked in shock, while you had a calm face. "Eat. Eat and stay alive. I won't let you starve to death." Mikasa informed, as his tears went down.

You then split apart your half eaten bread. Giving one to Mikasa and Armin. "(Y/N)?" "Go ahead Armin. We gotta stay alive right? You too Mikasa." As you went over to Eren, who was crying and holding the bread. You then got in the ground. You took out a handkerchief from your coat pocket. Wiping away the tears, he then looked at you. Your warm smile and gentle eyes. As you took out the bread from his mouth.

"Eren, what Mikasa saying is right. We have to stay alive. We can't do anything. Nor fight the Titans as of right now. However, we can still hope for the future. Fight against fate and hold onto hope. That is our survival. So no matter what, we are all strong in own way." You told him, as you hugged him. "So please, survive Eren. For us and your mother's sake." You patted his head, as he hugged you back. Crying into your chest, feeling happy and calm. "Now then, can you eat?" He nodded yes, as he took the bread and began to eat it.

You smiled, you looked at Mikasa and Armin. They both thanked you and you hugged them both. "That same goes for the two of you too." You said, as they hugged back. After Eren was done, he went right next to you. As you all decides on what to do next.

**~**

**Okay, I'm done. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and like I said. It will be slow, but I will try to epped it up as I can. So for now, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world is dark and cruel. Eren, determined young boy who wishes extermination of the Titans. While young (Y/N), wishes to see the world's beauty along with her friends. However, Eren also a goal, to have you be his and his alone.

During that day, we all just hung around there. Along with the refugees that stayed there. But I remembered, I saw a few people go with their families that lived in Wall Rosa. I often saw those with tears and happiness. While others just cried and let it all out.

When we were going to sleep. I saw a soldier walk over to us. The same one that threatened to hurt Eren. Mikasa, of course, goes in front of Eren. While I'm in front of Armin. But he looks at me. "Your name (Y/N)?" He asks, I'm confused, how did he know? "Oi! Are you?" "Yes!" I answer. "A man is here to see you." He told me.

I look to see and there's a man coming towards us. He's wearing a black coat, nice clothes underneath, large body, and his face round but emotionless. "(Y/N), do you know who I am?" He asks me, I nod no. "Of course, he's never even mentioned me once. Well, I'm your uncle kid. Julius Jr. (L/N). Nice to meet you." He greets himself, as he lends a hand out for a shake. I shake it and I feel calm and comfortable.

"If you're wondering, I'm here to take care of you. That means you'll be going home with me." He tells me, I smile. Maybe hope will finally go around. "Can… can my friends come?" I ask. He looks at them. "Sorry kid. I'm only here for you. Not for your friends." He tells me. I then feel my heart sink. I can't leave them, I can't leave them to survive. Especially what had happened. I know Armin has his grandfather. But what about Eren and Mikasa?

I then walk back to my friends. Holding Eren's and Mikasa's hand. Showing that I was not leaving them. He gives me a look. A look of frustration and amaze. "I won't leave them. Not ever. You can leave me here with them. I can do fine on my own." I tell him. He then tries to reason with me. But I try to combat that. Even when he has points, I still refuse. Even Eren and Mikasa tell that I should leave them. But I still refuse! I will hold my ground. He then sighs, as rubs his eyes. "Fine." I smile. "But, only if they work. I won't let them just free load in my home. I can provide for them. But they will earn it." He informs, I nodded yes.

"(Y/N)..." I look at the both of them. They give a look of pity and worry. "Are you… sure about this? Won't we be in the way? Besides… this isn't our home?" “He’s right. We don’t wanna bother you. We know you mean very well. But-” I then slap their hands. “I refuse. I know you two wanna do things on your own. But I’m not gonna leave you both out there. You guys are my family. We all lost something, and now we have each other for it.” I tell them, as I rub my forehead against theirs. “So please. For your sakes.” I beg.

After a while of them talking. They look at me. “Well, since we’re helping it’s fair. But, we agreed that one day. We would do something for you (Y/N)! I promise on my existence.” Eren declares, as Mikasa nods. I smile and I hug both of them. My uncle talked to Armin and his grandfather. Assuring that they’re fine and they will do well. We all then head to my Uncle’s home.

His home is normal and nothing besides the extra rooms he has. Which are meant for guests. Due to him running a meat company. Thus, running a lot a meetings in his home. But he gives us a room to share in. He tells Eren and Mikasa that they will be working in a week. But for now, give them rest after what had happened.

When I slept in my bed. I had a nightmare, it was a terrible one. I woke up and I felt the wetness in my dress. I can feel my cheeks heat up. As I go and change in some pants I found in a dresser. I then go to Eren. I see Mikasa sleep right to him. I shake Eren, hoping he would wake up. His eyes, tired, open a little. “What… what is it (Y/N)?” “I… got a nightmare, It was really scary and… terrifying.” I whisper, I can feel my tears forming. But I see lift his blanket up. “Come here.” I go in and scootch over close to him. “Thank you Eren.” “No problem (Y/N).” “I’m glad you and Mikasa are here. To be honest, I think I would’ve never last an hour here.” I chunkle, but I hear him snoring already. I giggle a little, before kissing him on the head. “Good night Eren.”

A few days have passed since Wall Maria had fallen. The government had to solve the food shortage problem. So they sent people to work at farms. Or send them to the battlefield to fight against the titans. Many went to work on farms. While others were sent there in the battlefield, including Armin’s grandfather. My uncle took in Armin, though same condition as Eren and Mikasa. I felt happy that he was living with us. I helped clean the house and other things. I even help them at the farm my uncle owned. I noticed that a lot of people have worked there. As well as some maids at his home. He always complains that the government is putting too much tax on his company.

As I enter the room. I see Eren and Mikasa sit next to Armin. I go over there. I sit on the bed next to it. Facing Armin, as he looked at hat his grandmother have him. Tears in his eyes as he held his hat close to him. I pat Armin's head, hoping it would calm him.

"The Titans are to blame." I look at Eren. "If only we could defeat them, we would regain our place in our world. Armin, I'm applying for military training next year." We all looked at Eren, Armin confused, and me and Mikasa with our own worry. "I'll be strong enough to fight them." He told us. Armin looked at me, then looked at the ground with hope. "Me too." "Armin?" "Me too!" Armin said. Eren had a surprised look. "I'll join you too." "Mikasa? You don't have to! You and (Y/N) said survival is the most important thing." "Yes, and I will be there ensuring your safety." She said. "I will as will as well." You said, Eren looked at you, worried. "Especially you (Y/N), you've already done everything for us. This is enough!" "No. I'm doing this just to make sure all of you don't lose your lives. As well as avenge my parents." I told him, as I held the necklace.

He then rose up. "All right, we'll all join." He declared, as we looked at him. I could tell our determination was strong. "Oi, you kids done?" We all looked back to see my Uncle. "If you guys know. It's time for bed." He said. We all nod and go into our beds. "Armin, I know it will take some time getting used to here. But I know you will manage." He told him, as he said good night to us. Blowing out the candles and closing the door.

As I change positions, I hear footsteps going to my bed. Then, I feel the bed sink. I get up and see it's Eren. "Eren, what's wrong?" He's quiet, almost worried. "Eren…" "(Y/N)... is it true?" "Huh?" "That you will be joining us in the military next year?" He questioned, in a worried voice. "Yes. Though what's-" "Please, reconsider it." I'm confused, what does he mean? "Eren, what do you mean? You declared that we would all join." "But, I can't see it. I can't see you fighting the Titans. The thought of you being eaten. Nobody saving you or doing anything." I saw he tears flowing down his cheeks. He was right, anything could happen to me. I'm not as strong as Mikasa or as smart as Armin. However, I still want to fight. For the sake of parents, my friends, the world even.

I hug him from behind. My arms around his neck. My head softly against his. "I'll be fine Eren." I tell him in a soft voice. "(Y/N)?" "I'll be fine. Eren, what happened back at the district. It still haunts me. That's why I want it to stop. The nightmares that haunt me. I… I wish it could stop. That's why I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid to fight them. For you and their sake. It will be hard, cruel, and abusive. But I'll be damned to let you all just go out there and just assume you all win. No, that I can't let go. The fact… the fact I may never see you again." I feel tears stream down.

But I don't wanna stay here. In fear that one day, a man will come here. Telling me and my uncle that Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were eaten by Titans. Going to their graves and mourn. That I fear, knowing that I will never see them again without talking or seeing them. I know my reasoning will sound crazy. But I don't care, I just want us all to be strong in this already Hell. After what had happened, I can't forget it all.

As me and Eren cry, I feel him holding my hand. "(Y/N)..." "Hm?" "Can… I sleep with you?" "Yes." I lift my blanket and goes in. I move a little closer to him. "(Y/N)." "What is it?" "You don't feel weird, sleeping next to a boy?" I giggle a little. "You forgot already? We used to sleep over. You and me. Well, I guess Mikasa counts." Remembering that memory. "Yeah." I close my eyes, waiting to sleep. "(Y/N)." "What is it?" "Will… you will always be there for me?" "Yeah. I promise." I answer, as I kiss his forehead. "Truly." I smile, as I snuggle up to him. Feeling his warmth, I start to sleep. As the final feel is his arms around me.

**Next Year**

Finally, after the hard work and dedication. We're all were qualified to sign up for the military. My uncle was against this and threatened to kick us out. But I informed him, that we would all join either way. That this was our choice to make. After arguing and shouting, he then began to give up. I could tell that he was scared. The same fear Eren felt for me. But it was all of us.

I assured him, that if I were ever to die. Then the necklace be given to him by a friend. To show I was gone. He then agreed, knowing well that it could be our last conversation. So for the last time, he gave us all hugs and wished us luck. Afraid of the unknown of our fates.

Now, we are here. With these other people who are joining this military training. A harsh, but never forgetting experience. We are the 104 training unit. The man in charge of this will be Keith Shardis. Mocking us as livestock for the Titans. As well as warning us of this harsh journey. Training us for our fight against the Titans.

To be honest, I am scared. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. This man, I fear that he will pick out targets. My whole body feels numb. I can feel the tension in the air. However, I trail my eyes to Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and other people who are here. Even the ponytail girl and a guy next to me. But, I know that this will change us. I am certain of that.

**~**

**All right! Let's get on with the story whoo! I am excited X)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world is dark and cruel. Eren, determined young boy who wishes extermination of the Titans. While young (Y/N), wishes to see the world's beauty along with her friends. However, Eren also a goal, to have you be his and his alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just to note here. This will be in Third Point of View. So please enjoy.

As Keith went on picking on new soldiers. (Y/N) was afraid that he would mock her. Just like he did with Armin. But, she had a strong face and did not show fear in her eyes. However, she smelled a potato. Her eyes went to her right and she saw the ponytail girl taking out a potato.

You bumped her elbow. The ponytail looked at you. You signaled her not to eat that. But that was too late. As she ate the potato and (Y/N) quickly looked away. Feeling bad for her, as he was now in her row. Picking up a kid by the head, which looked really painful. _"Poor kid."_ She thought.

But he stopped and now looked at the potato girl. While everyone was shocked, you just kept a blank face. Not surprised that this was happening to her. As he asked her what she was doing, dropping the kid. She looked confused, facing you. As if he was talking to you. Then, she took another bite. He then went to her face. His loud voice was hurting your ear. But you kept strong, as you looked at the unfortunate girl and him

He then asked why she had the potato. To which she said she got it from the kitchen. Saying to best eat it before it got cold. But he still asked why. To which she asked why he wanted to know why people eat potatoes? To everyone's horror or amusement, they all looked at them for a reaction. You had the VIP seats to it. As it seemed she mocked him. She then gave him a small piece of the potato. Saying he can have "half". _"Half? You call that half?"_ As the teacher took it. She then gave a weird face. _"Sasha was it? Well, let's hope you don't end up kicked out."_

After that, the poor girl then ran. (Y/N), Armin, and Eren stood out on the porch. Watching her run, but also really tired. As that Conny guy said, five hours straight. _"Not even I could last that long. Even to skip dinner."_ You thought nervously in your head.  At the corner of your eye. You saw a covered wagon. The twin haired girl said they were dropouts. Returning to farms to work at. _I wonder… if one of them worked at Uncle's farm?"_ You then held the necklace.

"It's only natural. The powerless have no choice but to leave." Eren said, as everyone looked at him. "Eren! Don't you think that's harsh?" You scolded. "Choosing to go back to picking up rocks and pulling weeds…" "That reminds me. You weren't asked to state your name and birthplace or anything." The freckled boy asked. "I'm from Shiganshina District, just like these two." He said, he put a hand on your and Armin's shoulder. They looked at you shocked. "I see. That's…" "So you were on _that_ day, right?" Conny asked. "H-Hey!" "Did you catch a glimpse of it? The Colossus Titan." Conny asked excitedly. "Y-Yeah." Eren answered, but felt you grip on his shirt. You had a worried and scared expression. "(Y/N)?" Eren asked, but you just held onto him, with that worried expression.

**Dinner**

You sat with Mikasa. Just looking at your food. "(Y/N)." "Hm? What is it?" "Are you alright? You haven't ate." You then put a small smile. "Yeah. It's just what happened with this morning. That sargent got me knocked up. His yelling was really painful to hear. As well as the fear that would've done something to me. Like Armin, Jean, or that poor Sasha. Trust me Mikasa, I’m sure he would’ve made your brain shake.” You tell her, it was that and what Conny asked. It made you shake up.

You then looked at the crowd surrounding Eren. _“I wonder if he is fine…”_ You wondered, afraid something might happen. As you took a bite of your bread. Then, silence from that group. Immediately, your instincts went off. "Mikasa, I think something went wrong with Eren." "Really?" "I'll go check. I'll give you the signal." You told her, as you got and went to Eren.

As soon as you got to Eren. "That not it!" He shouted, as he bit off a piece of bread. As everyone surrounded him again. "Titans really aren't that big a deal. Once we master the use of the three-dimensional maneuver device, they won't stand a chance!" _"This… this kid."_ "I can finally train as a soldier. My emotions just got the better of me earlier. I'll enlist in the Survey Corps and exterminate the Titans from the world. I'll slaughter them-``''Whoa there. You crazy?"

You looked at where the voice was at. It was a kid that had a handsome face. "Did you just say you're going to enlist in the Survey Corps?" Eren then raised up. "Yeah, that's right. If I'm not mistaken, you're aiming to live it up in the Military Police Brigade, right?" _"Oh no."_ You then put your together in your chest. "I'm an honest guy you see. I'd say I'm a lot more pleasant to be around than someone who puts on a brave face, despite being terrified deep down inside." Eren then got up, you immediately went by his side. "Are you implying something?" "Q-quit it guys." "Please don't do something you both will regret." You and the freckled boy begged.

But Jean was getting up. "Hey now. I wasn't really…" As soon as they got close to each other, the bell rang. _"Ah… saved by the bell."_ You then put your hands down. "Whatever, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to dismiss your opinion. Let's call it even with this." He raised his to shake. Eren looked at him. "Yeah, I crossed the line too." He said, ashe  smacked his hand away and just headed out the door. You stood there, shocked and angered.

As Jean held a smirk. You then saw Mikasa walking in the direction of Eren. You then followed by her side. Jean was taken back by Mikasa. You two were walking out, until Jean said. "Excuse me." You two stopped and looked back. _"What does he what again? Hm?"_ You asked in your head, until you saw the blush on his face. "Um, well, I've never seen anybody like you before is all. S-Sorry. Your black hair looks beautiful." _"He's not wrong. Her hair is pretty. What, does he have a crush on her!?"_ "Thank you." She said, as you continued along with her. "Isn't that a bit too harsh?" You asked playfully.

He then went outside and saw Mikasa and you going next to Eren. "Who cares? You two just leave me be." "You're quick to act impulsively when you get angry." Mikasa pointed out. "That again?" "And that you almost went into a fight." You said, as you karate chopped his head. "Only because he acted like all high and mighty." "Oh?" You then did another one. "Anyway, don't you think your hair is too long? It might be a safety hazard during three-dimensional maneuver training." You tugged on his ear. "Ow." "Oi, you don't make that decision for her. You're not the rules. Besides, I like it on her. Mikasa, you don't have to listen to this oaf." You told them. "It's alright, I'll cut it." She said, you sighed.

Meanwhile, Jean was just staring at disbelief at her. "But how long do you think it should be?" "Mikasa, it's fine the way it is." As Conny was passing by, Jean rubbed his hand on his shirt. "H-Hey. What do you think you're doing?! What did you wipe on me?!" "My trust in others." Jean said coldly. (XD, that never gets old.)

**Girls Cabins**

"Mikasa, do you want the top or bottom?" "Whatever you choose." "Then, I'll take the top." As you were going up. You saw two girls that almost looked the same. One with green eyes and the other grey. The one with green eyes noticed and I immediately went up.

As the lights went out. Other than the ones outside. You heard saw three beds that were free. "Hmmm…" But you went in the blankets and just went to sleep. Few minutes, you heard the door open. But you didn't care.

**Next Day - Training Day 1**

Today was testing if you could manage to balance the gear and the cables. Everyone is able to do it. But you felt an uncomfortable tightness. As well as a bit nervous and afraid. But, you had a clear mind and focused on your position. Thankfully, you could balance on it. Then you looked over Eren. You saw he was upside down. _"Oh goodness…"_

The day was closing and you four were still at the training. Mikasa told him just to focus on the front and back rear. As well as relax on the belt. You also advised to keep calm in the mind. As Armin raised him, he started to lose it. Then, hit his head on the ground hard. You all quickly took him to the nurse.

During dinner, you heard people talk about Eren at the training. But you all didn't care, but for Eren. Well, he was dozing out. With a bandage over his head. Mikasa then punched him, snapping him out. "Don't pay them any mind. You still have tomorrow to get the hang of it." Armin told him, you nodded yes. "How pathetic. At this rate, exterminating them is…" "You shouldn't aim for that anymore." You all looked at Mikasa shocked.

"What did you say?" Eren asked Mikasa. "I said you shouldn't aim to be a soldier. After all, throwing away your life isn't the way to fight." "Look here. One that day, I witnessed everything that happened. Do you think I'm gonna give because of something like this?" "But your resolution has nothing to do with it." "What? Why?" "Because the one that decides whether or not you can become a soldier… isn't you." She told him, which took back Eren. You and Armin looked at each other. You two knew she was right. _"However…"_

The bell rang, everyone then got up. "Let's go Armin." "O-Okay." As the two got up, you followed them. "Eren…" You called to him. But he ignored you. "Eren." You then went close. "Eren!" You grabbed his arm. But he pushed it away, angered. "E-Eren?" Armin looked scared. Eren was looking at you with angered eyes. "What is it? Are you gonna agree with her? Are you gonna mock me and tell me I can’t do it?” He asked, before your open your mouth. “Well screw you and Mikasa! I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna pass! Even… even...” You hand chopped his head hard.

He held his head in pain. “Eren-” He then gets up and charges at me. But I charge him back and we both clash. “Eren, listen for once!” You shouted at him. You were on top, holding his arms on the ground. He was trying to break free. You knew your strength would not last so you made it quick. “Eren, what Mikasa said was right, whoever decides is not you. But, I know you have choices! Choices that you can do. Mikasa can’t choose for you. Nor me, Armin, Jean, or anyone! Whatever Mikasa says for now is for your sake and protection. But one day, she will let you go. Allow you to decide, as well as everyone. Remember that night, when you told me that you didn’t want me to go?” His eyes widened, remembering that night. “Well, look at me, where do you think we are?” You giggled, as tears went out.

“(Y/N)!” Armin went over to you. “It’s fine Armin. However, can you help him more? “ You asked, wiping away your tears. You got up and lend a hand out for him. He took it and you both smiled. “Remember, it’s not the end of the world yet. You can do it again. I know you can.” “But… what if…” You placed a finger on his lips. “Don’t think that. That will only increase you going back to my uncle. Besides, you’re really strong man. I know you can do it.” You encouraged him, patting his head. He blushed, but nodded.

“Thank you so much (Y/N).” Eren thanked, you smiled at him. “No problem.” You looked back saw Mikasa. “Ah, Mikasa!” You ran by her side. “Anyways, night boys.” You said to them, as you and Mikasa went to the dorms. “What happened (Y/N)?” MIkasa asked. “Well… I’ll tell you when we get to bed.” You told her. Eren and Armin looked at you two. “We sure are lucky to have them.” Armin said. Eren nodded, but looked at you. He was happy and warm. His heart beat when he saw your smile.

**Girls Dorm**

You told Mikasa everything, even the night of when you and Eren talked. “I see… but, what if he-” You hand chopped her hand. “Mikasa, you should know better than to say that. What you said was true. However, you know Eren is really stubborn and will always go forward no matter what. But, I know you will always protect. That I can agree.” You said, as you pat her head. “Hey (Y/N).” “Hm?” “Do really think he can do it?” She asked, you gave her a small smile. "Well, let's see if he can do it." You told her. She then told you about Potato Girl and how she asked for her bread. Only to eat it herself. You laughed at that, Mikasa just did a small smile.

You then from the heard laughing. You looked at where it was at. Seven girls were facing you both. You two felt angered at this. But didn't care and ignored it. As it was time to sleep. You heard some of them say your name. But kept quiet and just slept.

**Next Day - Final Training**

Today was a chance for those who couldn't get it right. To get the hang of the gear. So far, Eren was up. Everyone was there to see if he could pass or fail. "Eren Jaeger, are you prepared?" Shardis asked. "Sir!" Eren responded, his face full of determination. _"I'll do it. I'll do it! I may not have the aptitude, but my guts are second to none."_ Eren encouraged himself, as you all looked at looked at. You clasped your hands together. Hoping he could pass.

"Begin!" The level then began to spin. Eren was now going up. _"Forget reason. I don't even have a basis. But this is all I've got!"_ Everyone looked shocked, but your eyes gleamed. _"This is… my weapon!"_ As he was now balancing on the gear. Now everyone cheered, you smiled widely. _"I can do it!"_ He smiled, as his eyes wanted to have a quick glance on his friends. He saw you smiling before he suddenly fell and now he was hanging upside down.

Everyone then went confused and shocked. You stood there shocked too. _"No… this can't be it!"_ You shouted in your mind. As Shardis went up to Eren. "I-I… I can still…" Eren begged. "Let him down." _"No!"_ As they let him down. He went on his knees. "I-I…" He looked like he was gonna cry. You held Mikasa's arm.

"Wagner, switch belts with Jaeger." "S-Sir!" You all were really confused. Then, Eren was now balancing. You smiled, unclasping your hands. "You had defective equipment. The metal fixtures on your belt were damaged. Though this is the first I've heard of faulty fixtures… It seems there's a need to start checking them during maintenance." Everyone then were surprised to see such a thing.

"Th-Then what about my aptitude evaluation?" "I see no problem. Devote yourself to training." Was the words Eren wanted to hear. _"I did it. I pulled it off! How's that Mikasa? I can do it. I can fight the Titans! There's no need for me to depend on you anymore!"_ He smiled at everyone. Then he looked at you. You were smiling with tears in your eyes. Showing you were proud of him. _"(Y/N)... thank you."_

"Looks like it worked out somehow." A random guy said. "His eyes are saying "How's that?" Armin pointed out. "No." You all looked at Mikasa. "He's relieved that he won't have to be separated from me." Mikasa stated. You laughed, everyone looked at you now. "What is it (Y/N)?" Armin asked. "Nothing at all!" You laughed. _"I'm happy. I'm happy he can fight. I know that she's watching. Eren's mother is watching, maybe proud."_ Then, you lifted up Armin spun him around. Laughing in this world of miracles.

After that, you all went into a forest. Shardis went on a horse to watch the kids. All of the kids were having fun and flying around. You were far ahead, along with Mikasa, Jean, Marco, and other kids who were masters. You were high enough to go past the height of the trees. But you wanted to take up this moment to be free and fly. Feeling the wind hit you. Eren soared through the air. Proud and amazed at this accomplishment. As he went higher, past the trees. Seeing the sunset and proud of this day.

As he went back in the trees. He went faster and wanted to go further. As he did, he saw you. You were racing against Mikasa. To see who would go further. He then went fast, catching up. Zooming/flying past the group you guys were in. As you two were going to take a break. You felt someone catch/crash into you.

Before you knew it, they went fast. You screamed, as the person held you, holding you in bridal style. They were swinging around, before finally landing on a tree branch. “Is it safe?” You asked. “Yes.” You opened your eyes and saw Eren. “Eren! You scared me! Do you know how dangerous that was?” You yelled at him. He laughed, as your face was red. “Sorry. I just wanted you to have fun.” He told you. “Well, I guess that was enough fun.” You told him, as he put you down.

“(Y/N), thank you.” “For what?” “What do you mean for what? For giving me the hope that I could do it. That I can no longer depend on Mikasa. That my goal is not far away.” He said, smiling at you. For the first time, you saw him smile in a long time. You started to feel tears well up. But you wiped them away. “Well, I’m glad you did it.” You congratulated him, as you hugged him. He had a heartbeat and he hugged you back. He was happy to have you. You were always there for his darkest of days. The light to shine him again.

That’s why he didn’t want to lose you. He didn't want to lose the only person who’s been there for him. _“I promise. I will always be there for you (Y/N). No matter what.”_ As you two headed back to the group. He introduced you to Reiner and Bertholdt. Mikasa scolded Eren and even punched him. You hand chopped her back. But for the first time, you truly were happy. That this may be the last moment of happiness.

~

***Laughs* Oh poor reader. Soon… Anyways, the next chapter is a special one. So you don’t have to read it. It’s based of the OVA called Distress. So it’s just a special chapter, you don’t have to read it.**


	4. Chapter 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world is dark and cruel. Eren, determined young boy who wishes extermination of the Titans. While young (Y/N), wishes to see the world's beauty along with her friends. However, Eren also a goal, to have you be his and his alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to read this if you want. It's a just a special chapter that's all. But if you wanna read this, enjoy. First Person Point of View. Warning, contains attempted rape and a bit of groping.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead. As we rode in the dessert. Honestly, I wish we did it in the forest. Or better, if we were in a group. Mikasa was in another group with Reiner and Bertholdt. Which, I felt almost scared for as we separated. But thankfully, I was with Eren and Armin at least.

Our mission was to make a round trip to our target location. But it was about 40 km in this heat. Then, meet at the location where the other group is going to meet up. Armin was recording our progress. While Marco was the group leader. Something in which I felt nervous about. But I know he can do it. This mission was to teach us how to do a crisis ourselves. But to be honest, I think it's making everyone bored. Well, save for Krista and Eren.

As we continued to ride on. I heard Marco ask if we were not allowed to rush this. Armin said yes to his answer. "We'd also be stupid if we did. We can take our time." Jean said, as he went back. "You don't know your lower limit. Jean, if you're going to take it slow, then I'm going ahead." Eren told him, as he then went on. "Wait Eren…" "But the formation of the group… what do we do Jean?" Marco asked him.

"Like I care! Extra effort here won't get me into the Military Police." "That's not true… In any case, let's get on with the exercise." Marco said back. "He's right Jean. Besides, I'm sure many like you are doing this as well." I told him. "So? It's useless still." Jean said, uninterested in this. "Hey, hurry up will you?" Marco ordered. "Don't you have any endurance for this?" Eren scolded. "It doesn't matter if I'm complaining." Jean said. "It would be great if time passes faster in that case." Conny said. "You got that right… We have a long road ahead of us." Sasha said. "This is so tiresome." Jean complained. "Everyone, please endure this for a long time. Sun will be falling so we might rest. Besides, like Shardis said, it's simple and easy. Also, we also have to be alert and well minded." I told everyone, but everyone was just bored.

**Later**

"Marco." "Hm?" "Do you want a drink of water?" "No thank you (Y/N). Thank you thought." He thanked. I asked some of the group of they wanted some. They all passed and I just shrugged it off, drinking some. "Geez. That lizards joining is on the same route huh…" I looked to where he was looking at. Only to see a huge and fast creature. Immediately, I can feel tingles crawl my body up.

"It's rare to see that." Marco said. "They're delicious you know." "What?" Krista wonders. "Ew!" I moan my disgust. Honestly, I can even eat something like. To be honest, I think I just hate lizards. "They really are. My family and I used to eat them. They taste like chicken." Sasha tells us. Ah, chicken, just the smell and taste reminds me of Uncle a bit. "You can cook?" Jean asked. "Of course I can! Piece of cake!" Sasha answered greatly.

"All right then!" Jean then went faster, going past Marco. "H-Hey!" Marco called out. Oh no, please don't take this where this is going. "If hunting for food is part of the exercise, then what's better than getting that lizard?!" Jean said. "Don't do that!" Krista said. "I'm going ahead." Eren said. "Don't you dare!" I warned him, however he then went ahead. I sigh and go to Marco. "Do you mind if I chase them?" I ask. "No, They're not going that far. But if they do, then I'll try to get them." He told me, I nod.

Thankfully, he was right. They hadn't gotten far, but they were arguing. Marco then got off his horse and went towards them. "Stop it." "You're acting like brats! I don't want to hear it from _you_!" "Jean! Get a hold of yourself!" "That's not important right now!" "If we delay, it will have to be reported! Please don't record this yet Armin." "G-Got it." Armin replied. "Write down: "Jean Kirstein tries to find food during the exercise but get interrupted by Eren Yeager." "What did you say!?" Eren demanded. "Guys-" "It's delicious!"

I was interrupted by Sasha. We looked at her. She made a pouting face. "You guys… are acting like children. While we do have a lot of time to hunt for a lizard. Instead of simply just doing this mission." "C'mon (Y/N)-" "You can go hunt for it for all I care Jean. Eren, you can either argue with Jean or just follow us. The choice is yours boys. But for now, Marco is our Instructor. Now then, Marco, may we proceed?" I ask him.

"Let's go." Marco said. "O-Okay." Jean said. As we went in. "Given its size, it could've fed all of us…" Sasha talked to herself. I then patted her shoulder. "To be honest with you Sasha. I don't really like lizards." "Eh!?" She gave a shocked expression.

**Campin** **g**

I stir the soup and then taste test it. I shrug and just eat it. "So this is what squad supplies taste like…" "It would've been better if we'd caught the lizard." "Enough. I've heard enough about lizards." Jean said. 'Weren't you hunting one just one now?" Eren snapped back. "Well, are we supposed to hunt Titans right?" Jean said. "And what do you mean by that? Why did you even join the training crops?" Eren asked, getting up.

Oh my God, again? Eren, I really need to teach you have to behave. "To live something better than a humble, at the very least." Jean answered as he got up to face Eren. "What did you say?! Somethings can be tolerated and others can't!" "Ummm…" "It's fine Armin! It's just a chat during mealtime." I heard Marco say.

"You think that when a real titan shows up the results of training hard will pay off? Good jo-" "That's enough from you!" Eren shouted, grabbing Jean by the jacket. Now we all get up. "Stop it!" "You two stop it!" "How about we actually hunt for lizards? You'll feel better after that!" Sasha begged.

"That's my line you bastard!" "Shut up!" "Let go!" You won't be able to do anything anyway!" "Then what are you able to do?!" Eren and Jean went back and forth at."Hey guys…" I look at Krista, . She looks worried. "Krista, what is it?" She looked at me, she had a nervous look. "I heard something in the woods." "In the woods?" She nods. "What did you hear?" "Maybe… footsteps?" Footsteps? Here in these woods? The last I remembered, no one, other than us and Mikasa's group are here in this area. "Do you there are other people here?" I ask her. "I don't know." She tells me.

"Oi, (Y/N)..." "Huh? What is it Conny?" "There's a lizard on your leg." What?! I look down and see it. Immediately I scream, as I feel it crawl up my jacket! "(Y/N)!" I hear Eren call me. As he goes to me. "What's-" "Lizard! Lizard! Get it off me!" I scream, as I move around, hoping it would come off. "(Y/N), stand still-" But I suddenly feel both my breasts being grabbed. I look at Eren, his face is surprised. But I feel him touch it harder. I slap Eren and get away. "I got it!" I then feel it again! This time, Jean is touching them. I slap him too.

Then, I feel someone hug me. "It's alright (Y/N). Sasha!" "Yes!" I feel her go in my jacket and catch it. She pulls it out and stares at it with awe. While I feel my tears go down. "(Y/N), It's alright. It's fine." Marco tells me, as I borrow my head into his chest. As he pats me, telling me it me it's alright now. “(Y/N)!” I hear Eren and Jean call me. They walked over to us. I then go behind Marco, still hugging him. “(Y/N), I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to grab you. I meant to grab the lizard!” Eren reasoned. “Me too. However, unlike this pervert-” “Who are you calling pervert horse face!? When you grabbed her too?!” “At least I didn’t cope another feel!” “You bastard!” Eren then punched him hard that Jean fell on the ground. I couldn’t take it, so I went over to Eren and I slapped him hard! “You both are idiots!” I shout at then, before running in the forest.

** Eren’s P.O.V. **

“(Y/N)! Wait!” But I see she’s gone. Everyone calls her too. That son of a bitch! I walked over to him and lift him up by his collar. “You damn-” “Stop it Eren!” I look at Marco. “You don’t need any reason to harm more!” “But he-” “Don’t forget you did it too. You both at fault. You don’t need any more reason for (Y/N) to hate you.” At that moment, I can see (Y/N)’s face with tears. The sting of her slap on my cheek. The thought of her hating me. I drop him and proceed to walk towards the forest. “Hold it! Aren’t you gonna apologize?” Jean demands. “Ah, sorry.” I apologize, not turning back. “Where are going?” Marco asks “To find (Y/N).” I answer, as I was about to step into it. I feel someone pace a hand on my shoulder.

I look back and see Marco. “Eren, do you really think she wants to see you?” Marco asks. What the hell did he mean? “You’re saying that we should leave her? You aren't being a good Instructor." I tell him. "But do you think you're doing any good for her? She's mad and the last thing she wants to see is you Eren. Please, I'll find her. If she wants to come back or not is up to her." He told me.

As Marco walks towards the woods. I grab his shoulder. "Marco… you do anything funny to her. I will make sure you don't back to camp." I warn him. If he does anything funny to her, I will hurt him. "I-It's okay. I won't." He tells me, as he goes in there. I walk away until he's gone. "Eren." I look at Armin. "Do you think it's true what he said?" I ask him. "Yes. Besides, you know how she cries easily." When Armin told me that, I felt this rush of pain. Honestly, I wish I could go back for her. I wish I could properly apologize.

** Your P.O.V **

I sit by a stream. My knees close to my chest. Those idiots, perverts, why can't they just get along for a day? That idiot Eren… I can't really control him. Maybe… I'm just a burden and problem to them. I start to feel my tears well up. I try to wipe them away. But I start to whimper. "Ngh…" I feel tears go down. I then start to soft cry. Making sure I don't make too much noise. My negative thoughts start to take over me.

"(Y/N)!" I look back and see Marco. He walks to me and goes down on his knees. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you well?" He asks me, holding my hand and checking me. "Oi, why are you crying? Did you fall? Is there something wrong?" He asks me again, wiping away my tears with his hand. "Marco…" I whine. He then hugs me. "There there…" I just let more tears stream down.

I then tell him my feelings and my burden. Especially with Eren and his problems. “That idiot… I must look like an attention seeker.” I tell him. “No, it’s normal. We all change at some point. It takes time to change. But we go through it. Even me to be honest." I look at him. "But… I feel like a burden mostly." "(Y/N), you're not a burden. I know you feel like it. Though, your more helpful than any. You're not afraid to take action and help others the best way you can. Especially for Eren and your best friends. You never leave them and always help no matter what. Even people you don't know. You try your best to help many as you can. That what makes you strong (Y/N). I know that." He encourages me.

I can feel my cheeks heat up. I feel tears well up again. As I smile and hug him. I was happy that I could at least be of help. "Thank you Marco." "Yeah. I'm glad to be of some help." We then pull away and I wipe my tears away. "I'm sure one day. You will be a great leader." I tell him. "You flatter me." He says, his cheeks a bit pink. "No. I mean it. I swear!" I tell him, chuckling. He then pats my head. I can feel my heart beat.

"Do you want to come back with me?" He asks. "No. I'll think I'll be fine here. I'll be back there." I tell him, as he gets up. "Oh, Marco…" "Hm?" "Thank you. For hearing me." I thank him. He smiles at me and walks back to the camp. I smile, as I feel my heart one more time.

As the night is quiet now. I look out to the forest. Until I hear hooves coming towards me. I look over and see Krista on her horse. "Ah, (Y/N)... I didn't know you were here." "It's okay. You can sit here if you like." I tell her. As she get off and sits next to me.

"Everyone was worried about you." "I know." "Especially for Eren, he… was literally was going to hurt Jean." I feel my body crawl. Eren? That can't be… "He's an idiot Krista. I'll be sure to give him a good smack." I tell her, intimidating a hand chop. "What about you Krista? Why are you here?" I ask her. Her face is almost anger, but sad. She tells me that she tried to tell everyone about what happened earlier. But everyone was too busy eating the lizard or tending to Jean.

"So, means I'm the only one who knows?" "Yes. Honestly, at least I told someone who would listen." She says, I see the horse go to her. She smiles and pats the horse. I smile at that. "I guess you must be really good with horses." I compliment her. "Yeah. I guess you could say that they're always been there for me." Suddenly, a loud snap was heard. We look back and our to the forest. I clench my hands into fists. "Krista." She nods. As I walk to it. My heart is beating fast. But as I got closer.

I hear Krista scream. "Krist- Gah!" I suddenly get grabbed, covering my mouth. "You got them?" A rough voice said. "Yes." I then feel my face grabbed, faced to see a man with a bag covered his head. With only two black dots cut open. Even if I can't see his eyes. I can see them trailing over my body. I start to shake at that feeling.

I suddenly hear a gunshot from a distance. No, there's more at the camp! Marco, Eren, Armin, everyone! I then try to break free. "Oh. This one's a fighter. They say the fighters have the best bodies." I scream in his muffled hand. "No one will hear you. Not even your friends. Help me tie them up." The rough guy said. As his friends did that to Krista and I. But I feel him tighten him mines more. They then carry us over their shoulders. I look over to Krista. We both look at each other in the eyes.

As they take us to the wagons. I see everyone, all afraid and don't know what to do. However, I saw Eren's terrified face as he looked at me. I start to feel tears well up. As they the man tells them they will be sparing them and taking us and their 3D Maneuver Gear. However, he warned them that they will kill them if they dare come after them. They then tied us up and began to move. All the while, my final thoughts were Marco and my friends.

**Eren P.O.V.**

No… this be happening… not again… A flash of my mother and I arguing. Then, (Y/N)'s tears as she ran off. I clench my fists. Losing her… Losing (Y/N)... it will be all over again. All because… all because…

Of them. "Everyone… if we attacked as a team, then we could do _something_!" I yell them. Yes, maybe, she wouldn't have been taken away from me. If only… Marco had bought her back! I then go to Marco and grab him. "Why didn't you bring back (Y/N)!?" I ask him, ready to break him. I then get pulled. "Really Eren? Right now?" Jean asks me, as I push him away. "If only I had gone out there, I would've made sure she was safe! Even if she didn't, we still would've done something!" I scream at them. That's right, if only I had gone back to get her, she would've been here!, safe

"That's your opinion. I don't agree. Actually, because your crazy behavior everyone was in danger." Jean scold me. "This exercise is over." Marco says. "It is." Armin retorts. I can't believe it. They all are going to abandon her!? Them!? (Y/N)!? "Are we abandoning them? (Y/N)?" I ask him. "That's not it. But with just us, we can't do anything. That's why we would ask the Instructor…" Marco reasoning. "What if we don't make it? I don't accept this as it is! I'm going so save them for sure! For (Y/N)! I'll go alone!" I tell them. "Eren..."

I then go off, to her rescue her. "Eren!" "Wait!" I hear Armin and Jean call me. I then hear Jean following me. "All out horses were released! How are you going to find them?" I feel him grab me, but push his arm away. "It's none of your business! Besides, you weren't the one-" "It is! I'm going with you!" I then look at him shocked. Was he actually going to come? "I'm going down in this undignified manner." He tells me.

As I see everyone follow him. "You guys…" I see that everyone is willing to rescue them. No matter what the cost. "Besides…" I look at Jean. "I still have to properly apologize for her for what I did." He tells me. I nod, as I did too. That's right, I have to fix this with her. For (Y/N), don't worry, I'm coming.

**Your P.O.V**

As the wagon moved, I tried to look for away put. All the while, trying to look suspicious. That man who grabbed me was eyeing my the whole time. But it wasn't a good one. The other was just facing away, looking out in. Krista was right next to me.

"(Y/N)." I hear Krista whisper to me. "What if I untied your ropes?" She asked. "I think it could work. However…" I look at the creep guy. She notices it. "But… maybe…" Maybe I can lure him. Once he's close enough to lay his hands on me. I could signal Krista to kick him and then I kicked other guy off the wagon. Giving her enough time to maybe free me and her. "I have a plan. But, it's a 50/50. Either one of us escapes or both get caught. Even worse, we might not even be alive." I tell her. I can tell she's nervous, but is willing to try. I move to her a little.

But, I feel the wagon slow a little. That must mean we are going a bumpy road. I continue with it. "You got some of it?" "Yeah." "Okay." I take a deep breath. I then start to move my legs closer. Looking itchy on the back. "(Y/N), what's wrong?" Krista asks me. I look at the creepy man, afraid . "My… back is itchy…" I whimper. As I then arch it, hoping I could get something or anything to do anything.

I then heard footsteps walk over to us. "Here. Maybe I could get it." I hear him say, smiling at me with his creepy grin. "No… excuse me…" I whine at the other guy who had the gun. "Come here. It must be painful." He chuckled, suddenly, the wagon bumped. Making him closer to me. "My, aren't I lucky?" "You better…" "You sure have a nice body." He tells me.

Then, all of a sudden, the guy with the gun gets up. "What's going on?" Me and Krista look back. I feel my eyes widen. As I saw Eren and Jean. "Eren! Jean!" I call out to them. I see Eren look straight at us. He sees us, he then knocks the guy out. I see Jean take on the driver.

"Those brats!" The man aims his gun. "No!" I scream, only for bump to make him miss and shot Krista's ropes. Causing her to fall. "Krista!" I scream for her. But I my ropes get cut and soon I'm on the ground. "(Y/N)!" I hear Eren call me. I see Krista get up. As the guy gets ready for another shot. I see her run to him. Trying to make him lose his shot. But it must've shot the wagon wheel. As it suddenly went off course.

As Krista was fighting him, I see the creepy guy push her away. Hard enough to hit the ground. "Leave her!" I scream at him. But I see him going to me.The other had his gun on Krista. "Don't kill her! She's our bounty!" The driver guy said, frustrated. "So that's how it is. Thanks to your friends, we've lost out score. You'll have to take responsibility!" Gunman told her. As she glared at him.

"What do we now?" The creep asked. The gun guy looked at the creeper. "How about her friend here?" He chuckled, as his knife was under my jacket belt. "Whatever. She's yours." He said. As felt my soul leave my body. As he now cut the belt and the button. Showing my chest area. "No! No! No! Please no!" I beg and cry, as he began to unbutton more. "No! Leave her alone! (Y/N)!" I start to see my life flash before me.

But I hear a loud sound. The creep stops and as I heard a familiar sound. A sound of a maneuver gear. "You! Help me out!" He ordered the guy, as he got off of me. But I heard them go the horse. Then, all of sudden, then wagon start to rip over. Immediately, I go Krista and cover her as the wagon fully tipped.

As it stopped, I heard a gun cock. I looked up, and saw them. The creep grabbed me, as the other grabbed Krista. They both had their knives on our necks. Then, I saw them, everyone. "Stay back!" "Throw away your weapons!" "Or the ladies get it." The creep held me closer.

I looked at Eren, his eyes looked savage. Almost as if he wanted to do murder. "Do as I say, and have over the 3D maneuver gear!" Hurry up!" The gunman ordered. As I saw Jean take his off. I saw Eren just stand there. With an angered and crazed look in his eyes. I thought he was looking at me. Until, I realized, it was the creep. I felt him his touch my thigh. "You bastards are sure lucky to have a woman like this." He mocked, as I felt his hand slide to my stomach. But, I heard the guy next to me talking. How he should burden others and how he should've taught his daughter that. For some reason, I suddenly felt shocked.

Then, I saw two people from the sky. Mikasa and Annie! As the two got the guys. The creep tried to take me. But Mikasa had a blade on his eye. "Don't kill him!" I heard Krista beg. I though it was for the creep, but it was the other guy. I then heard screaming and I saw Eren running at the creep at full speed. The creep tried to slash him. Eren, getting a cut and knocking him down. "You bastard!!!" I heard him scream, as he then began to punch him.

I watched as Eren punched him in the face. It was brutal and cruel. The creep was bleeding, bruising, and even seemed to be dying. I saw Jean and Armin get him. "(Y/N)..." I look up and see Mikasa's shocked face. Her face was also in rage. "M… Mikasa…" I then hear running towards me. 

"(Y/N)!" I look at Marco. "(Y/N)..." He takes off his jacket and puts it in front of me. His warmth... I could feel my fears go away. "There. It's gonna be alright. It's over." "M-M-Marco…" I see him smile, as he hugs me. Putting me in his chest. I whine and whimper, as I finally cry it out. Letting it out all on him. Having a mental breakdown after what had happened.

After that, the gang was caught. However, it seemed as though the creep was going to be in way longer. Due to an attempted rape. Eren calmed down, but Mikasa and Armin didn't allow him to see me. Despite him trying, Mikasa and Krista threatened to beat him. I was next to Marco the entire time we went back. I honestly felt happy and safe by him. As he comforted me, making sure I was well.

When we got back, he refused to leave me alone. As well as anyone asking me questions about that incident. I thanked Marco, happy he was there for me. Even if I didn't need it. As we got hot chocolate(?). He told me if I wanted to see Eren? Do I want to want see him? After what happened to that man? Then again, he deserved it, but that extreme? But I remembered what I said before I got kidnapped. To which I said yes, he then grabbed another cup and went headed where Eren was at.

We saw him in a tower and we walked up the stairs. I was nervous at first. But I knew that it would be okay. He stared off as we reached him. "I shouldn't have accepted the group leader position." "Really? It seemed to me that fit for you." Eren told him. "Nah, I'm not suited to be a leader. Jean's more suited for the job." He told him, giving Eren his cup. "Jean!? Leave me out of it then." He said. "You'll understand someday." Marco said. "I wonder about that…" "I wonder what kind of soldiers everyone will become?" Marco said. (Marco… ;_;)

"Well, I'm sure everyone will make their choices. Whether or not it suits them. I know they can all be strong." I tell him. Eren looks backs and stands still. His face was shocked, his eyes shone. I merely gave him a smile. Until I feel him hug me. "Sorry… I'm so sorry…" He apologizes, I hear a bit of sadness in his voice. I hugged him back, patting his head. I was happy that he was safe.

"I'm so sorry that I made you. That you suffered through all that. If only… If only I just leaned more control. Then maybe you would've-" "Eren…" I hold his head in my hands. "Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault too." I tell him. "I was a fool to not return to you. All because my fears and sensitivity. While Marco helped greatly. I was still afraid. Please Eren…" I press my forehead against his. "Don't blame yourself. Just promise that you can control your anger." I tell him.

He gives me a smile. "I promise. For you." "That's good." I go to Marco. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. "Yeah… Thank goodness." I look down on the ground. I don't why I'm doing that. But I feel this wave of shyness overcome. He then pats my head. I feel my heart beat again. I think I'm- Suddenly, I get grabbed and pulled closer. "Ok, what are you doing?" Eren asks, pouting as he put his cape over me. With my head only showing. It looks like a mother bear covering their cub

"Eh… What are you talking about? I was merely patting her." "Yeah. But you were too close. Way too close." He pouts, pulling me closer. I smile at his child act. "It's okay. It's merely pat. Like what I what I give you, Mikasa and Armin." I say, able to get a hand out. I pat his head. He blushes, and let's go. "Thank you though. For saving me back there." I thank Eren. As he smiles at me. I look back at Marco and smile warmly at him

**Just a funny scene I wanted to add. (If you guys get where this scene is from. You are a person of culture)**  

It was dinner and everyone was in their using tables. Many talking about what happened. But yyou were calm since you were with your friends. Conny was walking over to Jean's table and took a seat next to him. "Oi Jean" "Hm? What is it Conny? Are you gonna talk about-" "No no no." Conny whispered, looked around, making sure someone wasn't listening. "So… I saw you touched her… "chest." He whispered. Immediately, the boys, including Marco heard this. "Chest?" "What chest?" "Is it a girl's chest?" "No, you didn't…" "Jean, have you finally grown a man?" All the boys asked excitedly, but still whispering. Unaware someone noticed something.

"All of you! If she hears, you all won't be spared!" Marco begged. Jean just smiled. "Yes. I have touched it." He said, as all the boys were shocked. "S-So how did it feel? Was it soft? Plump?" Conny asked. "Hmmm… let me remember? If I remembered correctly. It was soft and very delicate. Almost like pudding." 'Now all the boys had red faces. "If you all don't quit it. You all might get in trouble!" Marco begged again.

"So who was it?" A boy asked. Jean and Conny were nervous. Looking at each other. "You know that girl who dotes over Eren and his friends?" "Mikasa?" "No! If so, we've already been dead. Plus, she was with the other group. The other one." The boys wondered, until they realized it. "No way!"

Jean just smirked, proud of this popularity. "Yeah. You all should've felt it. It was soft, big, and really nice." Suddenly, Marco was sweating, almost afraid. "Then again, her body is well done. Even if she has a few muscles. Her body is still that of a goddess." Some of the guys noticed someone approaching. "I would say it's better than most females here. The curvy body, soft breasts, and nice thighs. Man, if I would feel it again." Conny suddenly started to notice the fear that was on this table. "Man, it was really nice. But Eren got really lucky." Now, the aura of fear was strong.

As behind Jean was you. Your aura was really dark, eyes glowing like a prey, and your face full of emotionless hatred. It was so different from the kind, gentle, and really sweet mother. But now, you just a Hunter. Ready to capture and devour their prey. Everyone in the cabin noticed and no one. Not even Mikasa and Reiner wanted to calm you down. No one dared come close to stop you.

_"Jean!!!!!"_ Marco, Conny, Eren, and some of the boys screamed in their heads. As you placed your hands on his shoulders. Jean felt this and looked up. He saw your face filled with murder. As you hit Jean's head with your hand. Making rage noises as you kept on hitting him. Soon, Jean passed out and fell face flat on the table. Not making a move, just his soul leaving his body. As you panted and just sat back at the table you were in. Everyone was quiet, none dared to make a noise.

After that dinner, Eren and Armin were asked by Reiner, Bertholdt, and Conny on what just happened back there. How you went from a sweet Krista 2.0. to a Mikasa 2.0. "Well…" Both stated ever since the event. You've been since protecting your body. Being self-conscious about too. Thus, you developed a fear and even anger towards it. Anyone for that matter. Or it was just the fact that you hated it.

But overall, Jean now would never talk about it.

**There, now for the wait of the next chapter. Sorry if it seems weak. I had stuff to do.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the world is dark and cruel. Eren, determined young boy who wishes extermination of the Titans. While young (Y/N), wishes to see the world's beauty along with her friends. However, Eren also a goal, to have you be his and his alone.

I could feel my weight suddenly go heavier. It must be the rain. I'm behind Eren, but I notice that Armin is far behind. I want to stop and help. But Shardis is there, knowing I will probulary get a slap or worse. Wait, Reiner is helping! Oh thank goodness, he might get in trouble. But I know Armin can do it. I know he can.

A few days after, we got some practicing on Titan slaying. Instead of a real Titan, which would be terrifying, they were cardboard. With these things on the back of the neck. Weak to our swords, but our strength tested. Depending on how deep our cut is. I was with Mikasa and Eren. Thankfully, my cuts were really deep.

**Shadis**

_"(Y/N) (L/N), almost like Mikasa. She is a very skilled, strong reflexes, agile, smart, and fast slayer. Able to do more if she feels like it. However, she is sensitive and very emotional. Her feelings get the best of her. She also prefers people she associates with. Rather than be alone or not be a leader."_

**You P.O.V.**

"Here I come!" I moved aside and hit a pressure point on his arm. I then grab his fist and low kick his calf. He falls on his butt. "Sorry." I then grip his wrist hard and press on veins. He loses his grip and I take the knife.

"Sorry. I know it hurts a lot." I apologize, he tells me it's fine. I smile and ask if he wants to go again. He tell me no and takes a break. I agree and before I could take it. I notice Marco trying to disarm the kid. I then look around. People are just being lazy, messing around, or taking this serious. Even Eren and Mikasa. Mikasa was fighting Krista and Eren fighting Reiner.

But I just take some stretches. Hoping it can pass some time. But while doing the lunges. I notice Annie walking around. I know she's a really good fighter. Almost as good as Mikasa. In fact, before fighting Krista. Mikasa taught me some moves in case of a really bad fight.

"(Y/N)!" I hear someone call my name. I look over and see Marco. "I saw you were free. As well as see you fight. I was wondering if you could teach me." He asks. "Sure. You got a knife?" He shows me a fake knife. "Okay then. I'll be knife holder. Let me see what you got." As I prepare to fight. I see Marco then try to grab my arm. But I push it back and grab his arm. I then pulled him close and more hard, punched his stomach.

"Sorry. I'm afraid I did it too hard." I apologize, making sure I didn't do it too hard. "It's fine. Though, that was amazing. Who taught you how to fight?" "Mikasa." I tell him. "Here. When a person is going to jump and stab you. You move to the side." I then go to him. He moves and knees my stomach. I fall, and he grabbed my wrist hard and makes me let go. "Not bad. Alright, let's do a few more."

After a few more moves and sets. I then get ready for our test. "Alright!" I motion him to come fight me. He charges at me and quickly dodge it. I grab his shoulder, he gets out my grip. Then, grabbing my arm and flipping me over. I landed on my back hard and he disarms me. I get up and do a fake punch. He moves and I do a roundhouse kick. But he quickly jumps back. Out of nowhere, I feel my leg get kicked down and I fall. Again, landing on my back. As I take a second for a deep breath. I see Marco looking down at me. “Here.” He lends a hand out and I take it.

As he lifts me up. I feel my leg start wobble a bit. “(Y/N), your leg…” “Don’t worry, I’ll be fiiiiinnnneee!” I then fall on him and we both are on the ground. “Ngh. I… guess I was too rough.” He apologized. “Don’t worry. I’ll just get up.” As I get up, I notice the position we were in. My hands on his chest and sitting on his lower half. I can feel my face going red and hot. Not from the sun. I then feel my heartbeat. “S-Sorry! I’ll get up! Just wait for a few seconds.” “Here, let me help.” He gets up and now our bodies were almost close. “Use my shoulders to get-”

I then feel my body lift up. I look up and see it’s Eren. “I saw you were having a hard time. As well as fix the situation you were in.” He said, in a calm voice. I notice his eyes are really dark and mean. “Thank you Eren. I might’ve accidentally did it too far.” Marco said. “I saw. That’s why she’s having trouble walking right?” “Y-Yeah.” “That’s why, the next time you do that again. I would mind being your partner Marco.” Marco is then shaken up. “Eren, it was an accident. I know it… didn’t seem like it. But we were only practicing. Besides, I saw your fight with Annie.” I tell him, immediately, I see he goes red.

“You also saw Reiner right?” I feel the pain start to go away. “Him too.” I say, honestly, it was really funny to see them knocked out. As well as seeing some of Annie’s moves. I wouldn’t mind learning from her. I then swiftly pulled away from Eren. In front of Eren, grabbing his arm, pressing his on ulma. Then, pushing his front body down on the grab and holding his arm.

“How…” “I had enough time.” I tell Eren, as I let go. “Here.” I lend a hand out for him. He takes it and I lift him up. “Why don’t I teach you some of the moves?" "Well, I was Planning on asking Annie some of her moves." "I see. I don't blame you. She is really good." I told him. "Anyways, see ya." I tell him. As I go to Marco. "Do you wanna continue?" "If you want." "I don't mind. If you want, we can stop here." I tell him. He hesitates, I guess he- "Sure." "Really?" "Yes. I wouldn't mind doing it with you again or many times." I could feel my cheeks heat up again. "Uh… sure. Let's do that one more time!" As I get ready, I feel someone's aura go mad. Wonder what it is?

**Dinner**

I sit by Marco, hearing how Jean could master the 3D Maneuver Gear. While Mikasa is just eating. As he finished boasting, Marco dreamed that it would be nice to enlist it. Under the king, it would be a great honor. "One day you might. I'm sure you'll be a great soldier under him." I tell him. "You think so?" He asks, taking a sip of his drink. "Hey Marco!" I see Jean slap him on the back. Causing him almost choke on it. Though, it left a stain on his mouth area. "Quit lying to yourself and say what you really think. I know you want to enlist in the Military Brigade so you can earn a safe and pleasant life within the inner walls." Immediately, I start to feel hate towards Jean. "No way. At least I'm-"

"It's pleasant within the inner walls?" We look to see Eren. Oh goodness. "Five years ago, this was also part of the area you know." He told him. "What are you getting at Eren?" He asked. "Jean, I think inside of your head, is plenty pleasant no matter where you are." I cover my mouth, shocked at what he said to him. I hear a bit of chuckles and laughter.

"Why you.." "Don't you think it's strange? How we're honoring the skills to kill Titans in order to get away from them that is." "Why bring that up now? For my sake, this insane plan should be maintained." Jean said. I see Eren go into anger and get up. I get up and try to get to him. "Eren!" "You piece of garbage!" "Shut up! Just face reality!" "Eren calm yourself!" "Lay it off, both of you!" You and Armin plead. It's there Mikasa steps in. "Stop it." She orders. She takes Eren's hand. While I pull away Jean, holding his arm. "Just calm down." I notice Eren glaring at him more. Then, all of sudden, Jean grabs Eren's shirt. "Don't screw with me you bastard!" Jean screams at him. "You as well horseface!" As Eren grabs his wrist. As they were about to fight.

I saw Eren stand there. With an almost shocked look. Then, he continues to grab and use Annie's move! I couldn't help but let my mouth agape. As Jean falls to the ground on his back. I look at Eren shocked. "Eren?" I ask. "Ouch… What the hell was that?!" "It's a hand-to-hand combat technique that I went through hell to learn while you were slacking off. You think kicking back and doing whatever you is reality? Can you still call yourself a soldier?" He asked, everyone was quiet.

Until the sound of the door was opening. Immediately, I push Eren down next to Mikasa. Then Jean next to Armin and quickly sitting next to Marco. As the door was now open. "I heard a loud noise a moment ago. Anyone care to explain?" No one, not a soul, says a word. "It was the sound of Sasha farting." Mikasa randomly says. I cover my mouth to prevent laughing. "So it was you again. Learn some modesty." He tells her, as he leaves. I then give out a laugh. Soon, everyone laughs with me. Of course, Sasha got mad and Mikasa gave her food to shut up. I gave her mind as an apology.

"Oh. Marco your face is dirty." I tell him, as I use my sleeve to wipe off his dirty face. "Ah. You don't have to…" "Done." He touches his face. "Do that you know." He finishes. I can feel my face heat up. "It's nothing. Just making sure you have manners." I tell him. This feelings… they were truly love.

**Girls' Cabin**

As I change my shirt. I notice Annie, I want to thank her! For today, that is. I go over to her. "Annie. Can we have a talk for a little?" She looks over at me. "Sure." She answers. "I wanted to say. Thanks for teaching Eren some control. I know he was a brat when you saw him. But I want you to know, he can be more." I thank her. "I guess. I can't really say that I helped." She tells me. "Well, whatever you think. I still think that you helped him." I then pat her head. Her hair is soft and quite nice. Until I realized what I was doing. "Ah… Sorry! I-I-I just… well…" I couldn't say the words. It just a bad habit. It was always a bad habit! Patting or rubbing people's head was always a habit. I always did it on my best friends. Even to other people I knew. But to Annie… what have I done? I can feel tears well up. I then feel a hand on my shoulder. "(Y/N), time for bed." Mikasa tells me. I just whimper and nod. "Sorry Annie." I apologize to her. "It's fine." I hear her say. As I go to bed. Feeling my face heat up.

**Training Day**

 "(Y/N)." "Huh? What is it Marco?" "Are you okay (Y/N)? You've been zoning out a lot. Did something happen?" Marco asks me. "Well…" I remember last night. I shake my head no. "Nothing! Nothing at all! Let's continue!" As we continue some moves. I hear Marco ask to take a break.

"Hey (Y/N)." "What is it Marco?" "You're really strong you know." "Eh?" "I've seen you fight, learn, and work really hard. It's almost like your Mikasa. But you always seem to be scared and very tearful at times." He tells me, I can feel my face go red. "See? Like that. Are you afraid of something?" Immediately, I look at him. Confused at what he meant. Afraid? Afriad of what? "Sorry?" "You hold back, not showing your true potential at what you could really do. I know you could do more than I can."

"No." "Huh?" "I guess… you could say that I'm afraid that I may lose my body to this world. A cruel world that could break anyone. Even us at this moment. That's why, I want to at least shed my moments. Enough time for the world to see it. Before reality can crack my mind. Just like back home." I tell him, looking up at the sky. I could feel the wind blow my hair. Just like back home, it was all so fast. All I could feel was fear and sadness. My innocence was gone as soon as that day happened.

"Oi! You two there." I look at the front and see four guys coming towards us. "We couldn't help but see you fight. We were interested if you two could train this us." The redhead said. "How about it Marco?" "Um… sure." I saw he hesitated there. "Alright! Can we start with you? We saw you could do a fight pretty good." The redhead asked. "Sure. Do you want me to be the knife holder?" I ask. "Yes." He answered, I take the knife and we both get into our stances.

As we both stare off. I sense that the two are around us. The third next to Marco. I could feel my hair crawl up. But I continue on. I push away his arm and prepare to do a punch on his chest. As I do, I then attempt to hold him in a choke hold. But then, I felt something hit me at the waist. It hit pretty hard, but it only stung. But I get grabbed and tackled down. I landed on my back and my wrists are over my head. I see him over me, but I feel scared. Like, he might do something really bad. I feel his hand slide over my hand. Now I could feel chills all over my body. I look everywhere for Marco. I see him, but the third guy is in front of him. I see Marco look mad.

"Stop that!" "What? He ain't doing anything." "Yes. So just relax. It's almost our turn." The two say. I see Marco look really mad. "P-please let me go! You won!" "Huh?" I feel his hand brush up my chest. I whimper. "Please. Marco…" I look and see all of them ganging up on him. Suddenly, someone pushes him off me. "What the hell!? Oh… it's you…" I look up and see Annie. "Annie?" "We were just fighting. Don't interrupt." "By the looks from afar. It looked more of you forcing yourself upon her.” She points out. “You bitch… let me teach how to fight instead of- Ah!” She uses her moves and he falls. I see the three charge at her. All of a sudden, I see Eren tackle the two and kicks one. Annie takes one, while Eren is dealing with two. But Annie helps him out, all of them get away.

“You okay?” I look up and see Annie. She lends out a hand towards me. I take it and hug her. I whimper, trying not to cry. “(Y/N)!” I look at both of them. “Marco... Eren... Sorry…” As I feel tears go down. Eren hugs me and strokes my hair. “It’s alright (Y/N). They’re gone.” He calms me. I calm down now and I go to Annie. “Thank you so much! Without you, I would’ve been in real danger. Even Marco as well.” I thank her. “Sure. Though, you owe me now-” “I agree!” “Hm?” “I definitely owe you one. So be sure to ask me anything you need. I’ll be there! No matter what!” I give her my word. “Alright. I’ll be sure to find you when I need something.” She tells me, as she walks away. But I see her do a little smile. I smile at that.

“Sorry…” I look at Marco. His face is full of shame and anger. “I let them do that. I let them touch you. I…” I hug him, close to me. “It’s my fault too. I was really stupid.” I tell him. He gets pulled away and I see Eren glaring at him. “You! You just let them just grab her!? Let her being held down?!” He asks him, holding up his collar. “Don’t think I won’t let this slide. You may be my friend. But don’t think I won’t fight back.” “Eren!” “Fine. I’ll make it up to you. Let’s practice.” “Marco!” “Alright then.”

After that, the two began to fight. Eren had the upper hand. But Marco knew then to already throw moves. For now, he blocked them. Looking for an area to strike. Eren kicked at his leg. Throwing him off balance. Marco was trying to get back. But Eren beat him, knocking to the floor. “Marco!” I go to him, making sure he was okay. He was thankfully fine, no damage just some pain. I lift him up on my shoulder. “You okay there?” I ask. He nods and looks at Eren. He gives a smile and a thumbs up to him. Eren smiles back.

As he lifts himself up, I notice him go red. “What is it?” I ask. “Well... um…” I look to where he’s looking at. My shirt has three buttons open on my chest. I blush and cover them. “Don’t make me beat you again!” Eren threatens him, as Marco is sweating. “D-Don’t worry. It’s only small.” I then button it up. “See, all fine.” I tell them. As we all resume back to our training.

After that day, I told my friends what happened. Mikasa of course flipped and hunted them. But Eren thankfully calmed her down. It wasn’t long for those boys to be caught. Of course, Shardis kicked them out. Word had spread around the camp. Many rumors, lies, and truth. But me, Eren, Annie, and Marco knew. But still, I felt happy that I had friends by my side. Especially for Marco.

I was happy that he was on my side. Thankful to even to meet him. I even took a lot to think about my feelings for him. Every time I thought about him, I get hot. When I see him, I feel more than happy. When talking to me, my heart skips a beat. I've realized that I love him. I truly do, despite the fact that we may not be on the same side. But, I hope he can return my feelings. The only people I told were Mikasa, Sasha, and a bit to Annie. I didn't tell the boys because they can get too overprotective. I remembered Eren threatening to hurt a boy just because he said I looked like a goddess. Which was really nice until Eren screwed it up. Since then, I have kept my feelings to myself. But whenever I feel like it. I may tell them. Well, if Marco will return those feelings.

**Graduation**

"Offer your lives!" "Yes sir!" I pound my fist over my heart. "From this day forth, all of your who have graduated from being trainees have three options. Firstly, the Garrison, which is responsible for wall fortification and defending the towns. Secondly, the Survey Corps, which resolutely ventures outside the wall into Titan territory. And lastly, the Military Police Brigade, Which governs the citizens and maintains order. Of course only those that we previously announced to be ranked among the top ten trainees can select the third option." He informed. To think we made it here. All our training, sacrifice, and dedication made it this far. For all I care. I could be either be in the ten or lower. But I want to join the Survey Corps no matter what.

**Aftermath**

 "Ok (Y/N)?" All I could feel Armin shaking me. As I felt my anxiety raise through the clouds. It turns out, I was second ranked! Behind Mikasa and next to Reiner. Why me!? I'm weak, afraid, and not even suited to be a leader or anything else for that matter! All I can do is feel tears well up. "What is it (Y/N)? You should be proud." "Proud that I'm basically now sought after? Nyuuu…" I whine, as Armin calms me down. "Cheer up. At least you, Eren, and Mikasa were in the top ranks." He tells me. "I guess…" "You can't win!" Everything is now quiet. I look to Eren. "You know too right? About the ten thousands of victims. The answer was obvious after twenty percent of the population was lost. Mankind can't win against the Titans." He told him, now the atmosphere was dead. As reality hit us hard. What he said was true, but truly not enough to break Eren.

"So…" The two boys looked at Eren. "Are you giving up because you think you can't win?" "Well.." Thomas tried to speak. "True, up until now, it's been a losing battle for mankind. But that's because we didn't know much about the Titans! A battle of resources against the Titans is pointless. Although we lost the information we obtained through fighting will surely being hope! Are we going to abandon the tactical advances gained through tens of thousands of sacrifices and quietly wait for the Titans to devour us all? You've gotta be kidding me! I'll… exterminate every last Titan and escape these confining walls! That's my dream! Mankind hasn't truly been defeated just yet!" He finished, but it seemed nobody was brave enough yet. All still afraid of them. Eren had enough and went out. We all followed him. "Wait up Eren!" We got outside and see him sitting down. I see his cheeks are a bit red. Probably from crying, we sit down next to him. I pat his head.

 

"Eren, what's that dream you mentioned earlier?" Armin asked. "Oh, It's what you told me about. Going outside instead of staying here." He told him. I look at Armin? He was filled with determination. "I'll enlist in the Survey Corps." He declared. Me and Eren are stunned. "Armin, are you sure? You're the best at academic courses, so go with that!" Eren told him. "I'd rather die than become a burden." Armin said. Eren is shocked(?). "I'll choose the Survey Corps too." Mikasa said. What!? For real!? Mikasa? "Come on, you're the top of our class. Even (Y/N). You two should at least go with the Military Police Brigade!" Well, for Mikasa's case, I don't think choosing will be hard for her. But for me, I guess you could say. I could do it. But what about Marco? "If you enlist in the Military Police Brigade, so will I. If you enlist in the Garrison, I'll do the same. If you're not together with me, you'll die early after all." Eren looks away, pissed. "I never asked you to protect me." I hear him mutter. "I don't want to lose any more of my family." She reasoned.

After that, we all were silent. Eren looked up at the night sky. We all then follow. But after Mikasa said. I thought about family. My family, Eren's family, and many others. Me losing my best friends. I start to cry, feeling my cheek go wet. I hug Mikasa, then Eren, and Armin. I turned it into a group hug. I bury my head in Eren's chest. "Please, all of you, don't go. Don't go." I beg. It was quiet but my cries. Then, I feel someone pat my head. I cry more, as I feel myself hugging Eren. As he pet me until we were ready for sleep.

We all head to our dorms. "Hey (Y/N), you never said if you were going to join." Eren told me. That's right, I hadn't chosen which I was going division I was choosing. While the answer is there. But another has joined, Marco. I want to be with him. I want to confess my feelings for him. But there is the Survey Corps. Where my friends will be in. I could be with them and fight against the Titans. It's a cruel and difficult choice. Be with Marco, free from trouble. With friends, fight for your life and the world. "I think… I may also join the Survey Corps." I tell them. Mikasa nods, Armin smiled, and Eren, clearly worried, looks away. The choice I made. While clearly a stupid one. I know one day that I will see Marco again. Maybe I could confess my feelings directly or through mail at times.

"Are you sure?" Eren asked me. "Sure! Besides, I am second rank behind Mikasa. Which is surprising!" I laugh, but sweating a lot. I only told Armin of my anxiety about it. So I guess he could see I was nervous. As grow close, I feel my shoulder being tapped. I look back and see Eren. "Do you think we can talk?" He asks. "Sure. Mikasa, can you wait for me?" "Sure. See you at the dorm." She tells me, as the two leave. Now It's me and Eren. "What is it Eren?" I ask him. "(Y/N), do you really want to join us?" Not this talk. "Eren-" "You hesitated. Why is that?" He asked me. Of course, he would notice. "Because I was too scared to say it. Still thinking on my own choices. So many of out friends will go to the Military Police." Even Marco. "Then join." "Huh?" I look back. "What do you mean? Aren't we doing this-" "I know! But I don't want to lose you! You mean so much to me. You helped me in dark times. Even save me. I just want you to live." He tells me.

This shock, I can't speak, my body just stopped functioning. But rage is immediately. "Eren. You don't get to choose for me. You don't get to choose for me at all!" I shouted at him. "I promised a long time I would join you. No matter what. If you're going to stop that. Then try me." I told him. As I hug him tight enough. "Just to stop me Eren. But in the end, we are just ourselves. Even if fate has something decided for us. We can still be ourselves in this mess." I tells him, rubbing his hair. "But I promise, as long as we stand. We can still go." I finish, I then kiss his cheek. "Have a good night's sleep Eren." I tell him, as I head back to my dorm.

I guess Marco will have to wait for a long time.

**Eren's P.O.V**

I sit on my bed. Holding my cheek, feeling where she kissed. As well as her body against me. This feeling, it's so…  weird. I've hugged Mikasa before. Even at times changed together. But this, this is different. I can feel my body go strange and really wanting. "Night Eren." "Night Armin." We then go to bed.

I can hear heavy breathing. My breathing, a woman's breathing. I then roam my hands on body. Her plump thighs, slender stomach, and soft breasts. All of it is getting me more lust. I rub my hand on her face. As I place my head between her breast. My other hand feeling her breast. "So... soft…" I rub her nipple. She moans, her hands going through my hair. I take my head out and go to her face. I miss her, my tongue going in her mouth. Tasting and roamin in her mouth. We both get out upper bodies up. She hugs me, pressing her body on me. I pull away, silvia breaking. I attack her neck, biting, kissing, and sucking on her. My hands roaming her hair. "E-Eren…" That voice… I look at her face.

"(Y/N)."

I wake up, it was dark. Snoring and breathing was all heard. I get up and trying to think I was dreaming of. Until I feel something weird in my pants. I look around to see if anyone was awake. The coast is clear and I go under the blanket. I lift up my pants. I gasped as I saw my "friend" is straight up. Shit, it was hard too. "That dream…" The image of (Y/N)'s red face, body, breathing, and- I feel it twitch! Oh No, that means… I have to fix it. I get out of the blanket. I slip my hand in my pants. Gripping it, and going up and down. Up and down, up and down, up and down. I feel my body going hot. As I place it up. My hips moving too. As I cover my mouth to not make too much noise. Then, I see her. I see images of (Y/N). Naked, vulnerable, desirable, and even innocent.

"(Y/N)..." I moan, as I give one last motion. Feeling my liquid go over my hand. The hot and stickiness is unfamiliar. I put it out and look at it. Seeing it drip and white. "A wet dream." I finally get it. I know every man gets it. But to think, No, What is there to think. My friend, my childhood friend (Y/N). This lust, I don't think I could hold it. Not yet, not yet Eren. Wait until I can confirm it. (Y/N)... She is really pretty and desirable.

**Your P.O.V**

I yawn, as we all look at the road. Showing the Survey Corps going out of the walls. Fighting to reclaim Wall Maria. It's amazing how much are going out there for our sake. Many things have changed since the fall. I look back to couple behind us. Explaining that things have changed since the fall. "Why do you sound so cowardly you stupid couple?!" I hear Eren scream, but this time, I'm gonna ignore let him take it. "W-Wait, we're not a couple…" She tells him, facing away. "You shouldn't assume things Eren." He also retorts. "Besides, don't you and (Y/N) look like a couple?" "Eh?!" We both yell, I can feel my face go red.

 

"Hey you kids." "Hannes-san!" Hannes, the guy who's in the Garrison. Also a drunkard and lazy one. He was also the one that saved Eren and Mikasa on that day. He still hasn't changed a bit. "I heard you all graduated yesterday. You squirts have really shaped up." "Same goes for you, considering a drunkard like yourself _is_ a Garrison Captain." What!? "You little…" He laughs as smacks Eren's forehead. But he turns serious. "I'm sorry. For not being able to save your mother." He apologizes. Immediately, I feel pain surge through my brain. I hold it. "(Y/N)?" "I'm you two." I tell Mikasa and Armin. "It wasn't your fault Hannes-san." He gave a shocked look. "We're not living in ignorance like before. I won't let such a tragedy happen again. I'll defeat the Titans no matter what." He told him.

**Supply Building**

I knock my can to make sure it's full. After the noise is low, I nod my head. I then go to check in tanks and artillery. "All is good. Frank! All the stuff has been cleared!" "Thank you (Y/N). Take a break." He tells me, as I go and sit down. I wonder how everyone is doing. Eren on the wall with Sasha, Connie, and others. Mikasa and Armin are with the squads. They must be fine.

"Oi (Y/N)." "I'm? Oh hey Wendy. What is it?" Wendy was the grey eyes I met at the cabin. She was really sweet and very gentle. I almost didn't believe she was joining here. Unlike her sister, Belle, she was the one with green eyes. She likes gossip and drama. Even start some rumors. She even one time tried to beat Mikasa and Annie. But that didn't turn out well.

 "I've been thinking a lot about this. On which division I want to join. I do want to join my sister in the Military Police Brigade. But, I want to join the Survey Corps!" "Eh? Why!? Weren't you gonna join Garrison? That job suits you more." "I-I know. But after what Eren said last night. Me and another couple of people wanted to join. Isn't that right Quint?" "Hey! That was between us!" "C'mon! You, Joshua, Garret, and…" She named a couple that were joining. It was amazing to see that Eren's speech was able to convince them to change. It was awesome, I have to tell Eren this.

"Is that so? You know if you all join you might die?" We all look at Belle. "It's true. Why else are still fighting to reclaim Wall Maria? The way I see it. It's just more rations for the living." "But we are making a difference! This time, we know how to fight them! Even working with humanity's greatest fighters-" "What are you saying!? That sounds so childish. You all actually think you might make it? Please, that's even more stupid."

I get up and walk to her. "Oh my, what-" I grabbed her shoulder. "You weren't there. You weren't there three when it happened! Everyday we just here and people like you are just wasting more food day by day. You don't even know it. How ignorant can you be? When there are millions and more starving and begging. As well as the Survey Corps fighting for our freedom!" I lecture her. "Get off me bitch! You just sound like your boyfriend!" She tells me. "That's right. Your schizophrenic boyfriend who we believe can be our savior and hope. Honestly, that gets me sick-" "Shut up!" I tell her. Pushing her to the wall. "You-"

 

The ground suddenly shakes violently. As the sound of lighting is heard. "What was that!?" "An earthquake?" "Sound of lightning?" "What just happened?" "Everyone calm down." Suddenly, the doors are slammed opened. "Everyone! It's returned!" A man tells us. I run outside and look up. Just barely, I see it! That exposed flesh… smoke… oh god.. oh god… That means… "NO!!!!" Suddenly flashes of that day is being shown. Then, I remembered, Eren is up there.


	6. Chapter 5

"(Y/N).... (Y/N)... (Y/N) wake up!" I open my eyes and get up. "Wha…" "You passed out! The Titans got in!" Eren told you, immediately flashes of the past regain. "Ahhhh! Eren! It's happening again! It's happening again!" I cried, As I hug him, burying my face into his chest. "Don't worry (Y/N), we got this! This time we can defeat them. I promise!" He tells me, cupping my face in his hands. Wiping away my tears. I nod, and hug him again. "Armin? Mikasa?" I ask.

 

I then hear clanking and see where it is. "Armin!" I notice he's trying to put gas in his tank. But the holes are not lining up. He is in a panicked state. "Are you okay Armin?!" Eren asked. "Does he look okay to you?" I scarasically ask. "I'm fine! I'll pull it together. But we're still in trouble! We've got an eight-meter hole in the wall and no way to fix quickly! We couldn't even dig put that faint rock near Zemo! I'd we can't close the hole, this city will be abandoned!" He explained. "J-Just like Wall Maria…" I stutter. "Then it's only a matter of time until they break through Wall Rosa! If they felt like it, they could annihilate mankind at any time!" He said.

 

"Armin!" We both call to him. As Eren grabs his arm, causing Armin to snap out. "Calm down! This time it's different. Mankind won't lose to the Titans!" He was right, it's different. We know well how or fight in battle. This time, we have a chance maybe! "S-Sorry. I'm fine…" Armin reassured. But he was still shaken up. I take the gas tank and fill them up. "(Y/N)?" I hand it to him. "Armin…" I hug him to close my chest. "It's alright. It's going to be alright. We may have a chance at this. To save these people and prevent what happened." I hug him tighter. "I know we will. I promise to protect all of you the best I can. I swear!" I tell them, stroking Armin's hair. I feel him bury in my chest. Hugging me back, as he calms down.

**Plaza**

We were all called to the Plaza for the events and orders of what we're doing at this time. "Just like in training, split up into your individual squads. You will be under Garrison command. Your duties are to assist in providing supplies, communications, and sweeping up the Titans! The first line of defense frontline unit will be the Garrison! The second line will be the cadet under out command! The rearguard will be the Garrison's elite units! We've already received word that the vanguard has been annihilated! The outer fate was destroyed and Titans have encroached upon the city! This means that the Armored Titan might show up any moment to breach the inner gate!"

 

That means… there might be unexpected chance it may return. Hell, it could even show up right now! Everyone is now in panic I could tell. "Silence! The frontline guards are already in combat! There is but one goal in this defensive operation: Defend Wall Rosa until every civilian has evacuated! Also, in case you forget, let me remind you that desertion is a capital offense!" Now everyone is in danger. "Have your hearts to devote you lives! Dismissed!" Now, it was time for us scatter like roaches.

 

As everyone was in shock, panic, and fear. As I went to go find Mikasa, I notice Marco. "Marco!" I call out to him. I ran to him, in time to get his attention. "(Y/N)! What is it?!" He asks me. I take his hand and put a bracelet on him. It was black rope with a silver coin that had a wolf on it. "It's a good luck charm! I was able to buy it before all this! I hope it can help you!" I tell him. "Thank you. I know this will help me, thanks to you." He smiles, I feel myself blushing. "N-No problem!" I welcome him. But then, a fear goes in me. A fear that this may be our last moment. This will be my last happiness. I go after him. Gripping his wrist, he stops. "What-" I kiss him, pressing my lips against his. All of sudden, this fear is gone. Time is still, I can feel my happiness fill me. I pull away, look at him. He was shocked. "I love you Marco. Ever since we met. For helping me and getting me through this Hell. For being there and simply making me happy. Even if you don't return these feelings. I am grateful. So please, live." I confess, as I now walk away looking for Mikasa.

 

I found them, they were discussing something. But as I got closer I was able to hear Mikasa say to Eren. "I'll protect you." "What are you going on abo-" "Trainee Ackerman! You were specially assigned to rear guard. Come with me." A man told her. But of course, Mikasa would stand by that. "I'd only be in the way sir!" She informed. Eren looked at her. "I didn't ask for your opinion. The evacuation is going slow. We need as many elite guards as possible protecting the civilians." He walked away. "But I-" "Get real Mikasa!" Eren bumped heads with her. "It's so unlike you to panic! Mankind is on the brink of extinction! No one gives a fuck about what _you_ want!" He told her. She was disappointed and worried. She then looked at me. Begging me to take over for her. "I could-" "Not you too (Y/N)!" He yelled at me.

 

She then looked down. "I'm sorry. I lost my head." She explained. But I could tell that was a lie. Before Eren could leave, Mikasa grabbed his wrist. "Just one thing. Please. Please… Don't die." She begged. Eren just looked at her. Before pulling his arm away, not saying anything. Before he walked away, I grabbed his arm. "Mik-" I smack his head. "You better promise that you dummy!" I then hug him. "You better not die!" I tell him. Before kissing his cheek and going back to Mikasa. "You too!" I then kiss her cheek. "Live. No matter what." I tell her. She nods. "(L/N)" I hear a person call my name. "Yes!" "We need you with the supplies in the building. We need a strong person there. Since you are 2nd. We thought we could put there." "Yes! I'll do my best!" I say, as I smile at Mikasa before heading out.

 

"(Y/N)!" "Wait!" I hear people call me. I look back and see boys. "What is it?" "We were wondering if you could give us good luck." "Something to fight for on the battlefield." I smile at them. I go to Connie and kiss him on the cheek. Then Jean, Thomas, Reiner- "You all! Get to your squads!" I hear Eren scream at them. "Well, gotta go." I tell them, as I leave them disappointed.

**Headquarters**

I look far out into the city. The smoke is visible, but I can barely see the people though. I hope civilians are out of the way. I feel the cold breeze hit my face. "It's cold. Too cold." "Eek!"

 

I look back and see Wendy, Frank, Garret, Joshua, and Brandon. "Hey guys. You guys gave me a fright." "Sorry. We just wanted to see if you were okay." Frank said, going right next to me to view the city. The others join in. "It looks so terrifying. Even from here, I feel like we should run." Joshua feared. Then, I hear him get slapped on the back. "Don't worry buddy! As long as the Garrison Elite squad has the Titans. We may stand a chance!" Garret said. "Let's hope." Brandon said.

 

We all head back inside. Immediately, we are put to work on the guns, gas tanks, and blades. Making sure that they are all in place. "Brandon. You got the blades?" "Yes Frank!" "Belle! Make sure you have your blades ready!" "Of course sis." As I fill up my gas. I know I'm putting too much. But it's the only way I'm gonna fight the Titans. Besides, not to be all high and mighty. But I am the only one here that knows how to fight. As well as use the 3D Maneuver Gears. These people, I know they need me. I know.

 

"(Y/N)." "What is it Joshua?" "I predict rain will come." "Really?" "Really! I can sense it! It's always been like that since I was born!" He told me, going on about how he could always predict it. How long it will last. It was really awesome and scary. Until, we heard thunder. "I knew it! Never left me!" He shouts in happiness. He hugs me and goes to his friends. Garret gives a thumbs up. I give a thumbs up back. Frank is now messing around with everyone. Belle is complaining how this sucks so much. Two boys just messin around. Girls just going around the building. While many are just checking on things.

 

I look and he tells his friends. "It's things like that get me smiling." I jumped and see Wendy. How does she do that? "Even in a situation like this. There still can be smiles." She tells me. "I know my sister is a bitch. But she's been there for me ever since. Our parents lost their family in Wall Maria. Since then, it's just be us. Father pretending we weren't here. Mother drinking and putting home chores for us. Belle got it worse, she was always bullied and picked on. No matter what, it was always her."

 

"You Wendy?" "I merely cleaned her mess and cared for her. I felt like a mother to be honest. Always making sure that everyone was fine. Cooking for food for them. Doing chores and many others. People said I was even better than her. The more lady like sister. Rather than the rebellious child who always yells and doesn't listen. To be honest, I felt vulnerable and even...weak." I pat her back. "Well, from what I see. I see a person who fought it. Willing to break her chains around her neck. Always having her sister's back no matter what. Even if I don't like Belle. I can respect you two at least." She smiles at me. "Thanks (Y/N). I really appreciate you helping around for us. Even staying here to fight despite your rank." "Well, do I have a choice?" I tell her. "Speaking of which, why did you two join the military?"

 

But all of a sudden, I heard yelling going on. "Do you hear that?" "Yes. It seems something is going on." "I'll go check." "(Y/N)-" "Don't worry. It's gonna be fine." I tell her, going down there and to the entrance. It's there I can hear it more. As well see the man in charge himself and his crew. What is going on? Why are they geared up? Are they... I can't help it! I have to know what is going on! I then go to a pillar and eavesdrop. "Please stay with us!" "Get out of the way. I must leave to oversee the organization of the reinforcements." He explains. No, he's just hiding! Away from all this and us! "Behind the safer inner gate?" "What the hell are you trying to say? My actions adhere to the regulations. I am just following the rules! It is what soldiers are supposed to do!" Fucking coward! "But if this place falls-" "Silence!" I then heard a blade being opened. "I you say one more word, I will consider it as treason and punish you accordingly!" Now the room was silent. I step out of the pillar. "Is that it?" I ask. They look turn back and the Leader is shocked to see me. "Are you leaving us here? With nothing but our weapons and training. That we barely just graduated from!" "Shut up! Or else I'll put you on treason!" "Treason!? Don't make me gag! You're just saying that because so that you can have an excuse for the dead bodies found here! All of which was under your command!" "SILENCE!!!!!" He's now standing in front of me! His blade right at my chest. His eyes show nothing but fear. He's panting now. "I see… You're afraid of dying here and being blamed for it. Or, being eaten in pain. Just so that you can run and live in peace. Knowing that so many children's blood are on your back while you feast-" "Why won't you shut up!!!!" Now his blade right at my cloth. Readying to tear off and expose me. "You… You will say nothing. While I am off to to talk about reinforcements. You all will fight off the Titans. With or without me. I may even write down your treason." I smirk. "Alright then. You could write that down or…" I then walk close, now the blade piercing my skin. I'm sure blood is showing. "You could kill me." Now the room is quiet. He knows well than to do it. Besides, it would be considered murder on his part. Plus, witnesses around me.

 

He stands there, sweating. Before he turns his heels and runs out. Along with his squad. Now, it was me and us, alone in this building. No, what was I saying? What did I say? What earth was I saying?! What is going on!? "Ah!" I bury my nails in my scalp. As everyone is trying to grab me. What did I say!? What did I say!? What did I say!? "(Y/N)...." A blurry voice. "(Y/N)..." That voice. "(Y/N)..." Now I hear it more clearly. "(Y/N)!" My vision is back on and I'm looking around. Wendy, Brandon, Frank, Belle… "Wh-Wh-what happened?" "That bastard left us! He went off as you told him off on his bullshit. We… we…" Belle couldn't finish. I now remember… I remember what I said to him. His face, the blade, and my whole demeanor. What on earth happened? I put my face in my hands. What do we do? "(Y/N)..." "What is it Frank?" "Be our leader…" What? "Huh?" "Your the only person in the 10 ranks. You are stronger, smarter, and even better than us! Plus, we all agreed based on what happened. Please, save us!" No… no… no… no… I see it. Eyes staring at me at every direction at my body. Hands ready to grab me. My body paralyzed with fear. "I… I…"

 

All of a sudden, I hear loud thumps. I run outside to the top. Then, I see them. The Titans are coming. I look at my squad. They are all afraid. Frank crying, Brandon praying, Joshua rocking back and forth, Wendy was almost having a mental breakdown, and Belle, she was ready to run. That feeling, it's returning to me. "All of you, gear up." "Huh?" "Hurry. Time is not on our side." I told them, heading down and getting ready for battle. "Frank." "What?" "Make sure everyone is here. All of them. I'm going to make this brief." I tell him.

 

"Everyone is here." He tells me. I turn around and see them. All scared, crying, and breaking down. "All of you better listen. We won't have second chances. We're gonna have to kill. For this building that has all the supplies that we all need. That means, we will have to fight the Titans." They all are shocked and panicking. "Whoever wants to come with me. Act now. I will be going first and all of you better have a clear mind! This our fight for survival now! All of you better act now!" I tell them, as I go out.

 

I stand there, feeling the rain. Seeing Titans now in our area. For some reason, I'm not scared. No fear, tears, and even flight or run. Just ready, to kill. I then get into stance. "(Y/N)!" I look back and see my squad. "Some are inside, but they are gonna watch over the supplies. As well as prevent any from going in." "Alright. You all are ready?" They all give the salute! "Yes!" I smile at them. "Alright! Charge!" I scream, as they all scream. I harpoon the nearest Titan and slice their neck. 1st kill. I go after the next one. I land on a roof. Looking around for more. "(Y/N), watch out!" I look up and see it about to grab me. I harpoon a building and fly away. But I see one behind me. I quickly and barely escape from that. As I go the tower and slice it. I then go for the next one.

 

"No!" I look to my right. I see Joshua being grabbed. Immediately, I run at full speed. "Belle! Brandon!" He cries. I can't take it! I have to take it! I then hook on it and will full speed. Then slice it's neck. "Grab me!" I lend me hand out to him. He grabs it and we land on the roof. "(Y/N)! Help over here!" I hear Brandon call me. I go yo where he's at. He, Garret, and Wendy are surrounded. "S-Stay away!" "Where's an escape!?" They all scream. "Josh!" I scream. "Yes!" We both go into fill speed. We both slice them up and I get the third one. "You all okay!?" I ask them. "Yes! But we sadly lost three." He tells me.

 

Then we hear screaming. "Belle!" Wendy screams, she then moves to where she's at. I follow her, along with Garret and Josh. We see her cling on the wall. As a soldier is being ripped by four Titans. But one is reaching for her. "No! Stay away! Please no! I wanna live!" She's screaming. "I'll take the two! Frank and Garret take one. We-" I see she slices one up. The four now pay attention to them. As I go and slice the two as promised. I see them take them on. We all go where they are at. I see Belle is going crazy. But her eyes dart at the mauled body. "Sis…" "We need to leave…" "What?" Belle. "You heard me! We need to leave! This is way beyond our level. We can't fight these things! Look around you, people are dying!" She yells, the rain is stopping. 

 

"I see." I say. But I hear loud thumps. No, more then thumps. Maybe a group. "Shit! There might be abnormalities." I go up the tower and look over. I was right, three to say. I do three fingers at them. There looks are back to fear. "I'll deal with them! You all keep fighting!" I tell them. As I go after those. But the feeling of fear is creeping up. But I see one jump right at me. I was barely able to escape that. Until I see a huge hand about to grab me. I cut up the fingers and harpoon it's eyes. "Ah!" I spin around and slice it up. The small one jumps, I dodge and slice it's neck. "You!" As it tries to champ at me. I back away and right when it's back is open. I take the chance and slice it.

 

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I hear a scream, I immediately go over there as fast as I can. Even if it means wasting my gas. But I see Joshua being grabbed. "Josh!" "(Y/N)! He- AAAAHHHH!" I see he's leg being bitten. "No! I don't wanna be e- EEEEEAAAAHHHH" I see his both his arms eaten off. "(Y/N)! Please help us!" I look over where the voice is at. Garret is pulled by three Titans. His legs are gone and his abdomen is bitten. “I don’t wanna die! Please save-” He screams as his leg is bitten off. I then hear more and more screams. As I see more Titans enter the picture.My body is still as stone. I can’t move at all. My body feels so stiff. All I’m doing is watching my comrades getting eaten and torn up like meat. Their screams are echoing in my ears. I… I don’t know what to do at all. What should I do? "(Y/N)!" I feel my body being carried. "Huh?" I look back and saw two Titans. We land on the building. "F-Frank… W-Where's-" "Almost everyone is gone. Belle… she's still losing it." I look at her, she was losing it. “Frank, where’s Wendy?” His face dead, but shock could be seen in his eyes

All of a sudden, I hear screaming. “W-W-W-” I hear Belle stuttering, as she runs. We follow her, and find her. Her face is in pure shock. Tears were streaming out of her face. As we all look at horror. Wendy was caught by two Titans. “NONONONONONONONONO- Waaaahhhhh!” Her arm is eaten off. “Belle! Grandpa! Daddy! Please save me! Belle! Where are you- Ahhh!” Her screams are so piercing and horrifying. All I could do was cover my ears. “Wendy! Fly! Please fly! I’m begging you!” Belle screams, Frank is holding her. I then see Wendy look over here. But I see her eyes are looking at me. “Mommy… Mommy help! Mommy help! I’m scared! Hold my hand! Why is it warm-” Now her head in the Titans mouth. But she still is reaching out for me. Calling me her mother. “ **WENDY!!!!!!** ” Her head is then chopped off in the Titan’s mouth. Her body is now limp, as the other eats her. “ **WWWAAAHHH!** ” Belle screams.

 

All of a sudden, I hear doors being broken. “T-T-The Titans are getting in!” “More are coming…” I say. As more are coming, coming from all directions. Now were trapped, in this hell of a world. “We have to go now!” Frank screams, as he carries Belle and we run inside. As well run inside, everyone is screaming and escaping. All pushing, shoving, and getting grabbed. We hear more crashing in and screams. “Frank.” He looks at me. “Listen to me. I’m going to find as much as people as I can. You have to lead them somewhere safe in this building. Where the Titans have not broken in. I’m counting on you.” I tell him. “No! We need you! All of us! What if-” “Frank. I have to do this. For our sake and everyone’s! So please, do this!” I cry, as I run off and search for anyone alive. I see the elevators being lifted up. I go to them and see two people alive. “Both of you, listen to me. Get off and go to where I'm pointing at. You will meet a person named Frank. You all will have to follow him to find a safe spot in this building. Got it?” I inform them, they nod and get off it. I then continue to look. After what feels like hours, I could manage to rescue for about seven alive. But many Titans broke in and ate them. It was hard to fight back due to the space around me. I had to run or hide. But now, time to head back. I had to find the area or room they were hiding in. But I had to hurry fast or else.

 

I knock on doors, hide in small areas, and being silent as I can be. It was like a maze, I was the mouse and the Titans were just waiting to catch me. “Please… someone… the door.” I whine, as I try to find or hear anyone. I take a rest after running so much. All I could right now was look out the windows. Seeing huge shadows walk past or even peek inside. I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die here. Possible even get lucky to get saved. I’m scared, I’m scared, I want my friends. I want to see them. Hug them, tell them how awesome they were, and Marco. "Marco… I'm glad to have my first kiss with you."

 

 “(Y/N)!” Is someone screaming for me? “(Y/N)!” No, someone is definitely calling me.”(Y/N)! Get your ass up!” Then a slap is right at my face. I could feel my cheek sting. But my mind is back on. My entire body is awake now. "Thank fucking God." I look at the what's in front of me. "Belle…" "Yeah it's me. Now get your ass up!" She grabs my wrist and we then head off. "Open the door! She's alive!" She screams, banging on the door. The door opens and we go inside. The person slams the door. "Belle?" I look around and see people here. I then see sunlight through the windows. "Sun?" I then feel someone hug me. "You're alive! Thank God you're alive!" It's Frank and he's crying. "Frank…" I hug him back.

 

"How many of us?" "Ten" "What?" "One of them got caught maybe. Plus, we found others in here." He tells me and points to where the others at. "Thank goodness. More at least." I say, wiping away a tear. But, now there was a bigger problem. Titans were now around the building. That meant, there was barely any help now. The only choice was… to fight. To fight against the Titans. Then, a loud was heard and everyone was panicking. All I can do is sit and wait. Until, somebody can come. "It's all over…" I look at Frank. "It's all over… we're gonna die. No one will come. Not even our Superiors will come for us." He cried. That's when I felt my heart beat. But it was a hard beat, as I got up. I then go the door.

 

"Hey…" I grip on the door knob. "Hey!" I feel my shoulder pulled back, making me turn around. "What the hell do you think you are doing?! You barely made it out alive! Do you wanna die?! " Belle yells at me. "Just because you're top 10 doesn't mean you have the right to die! Just stay until we-" Then a loud crash was heard as everyone screamed. "Sorry… but no one will come!" I shout. "No one will come for us. We've been abandoned by the people who were supposed to protect us. Who would rather save their own asses. Since they are all not in the right mind. I have to fight. I have to do this for our sake! Because I will fight for the comrades who lost their lives for this place! No matter what!" I shout, as I run out. Despite the voices calling me to come back.

 

But I'm already running. Looking for an exit. I then sense Titans and I see one right at me. I was able to dodge and I get a killing blow. But I see two Titans noticing me. I take cover, do a huge breath, and run. Running as fast as I can as the two crawling at me. I then hear more in front of me. As much as it's dangerous, I just out the window. Where another has its mouth open. I barely dodge it and zip to another building. So many… so many I think I can barely get out alive. As so many are eyeing me and are going towards me. While I can get them, I was starting to get a bit blurry. As I can sense my fear creeping in me. Streaming to my brain slowly. After the two I slice up. Three Titans immediately threw themselves on me. But zipped away as they crashed into each other. I can't catch a break. Since more are coming, I can feel myself start to get smaller. Each slice away, I can feel more behind me. I was now cornered, there's no escape!

 

"(Y/N)!" Then somebody grabs me and takes me away. I look up and see it's Marco! "Marco!" "Surprised?" He then hugs me close. When suddenly we go break through a window. He lands, breathing hard. We look at each other. I then look around, everyone made it expect- "They came…" "We're gonna live!" "Where did you all come from!?" Belle screamed, Jean looks at them. "You guys… are the supply squad right?" He asked. "Yeah we are-" Jean grabs a guy by the shirt. Then punches him, Marco put me down and grabs Jean. While I go check on guy. "Stop Jean!" Marco begs. "These guys left us out there to die! People died in vain because of you!" I punch Jean back, he lands on the floor. "Do you have any idea… what the hell just happened?! We tried to defend it. But everyone kept dying! There was too many. Soon, they broke in! I tried to get them! Soon, there was nothing that we could do!! We were abandoned and lost hope! The people who fought back were all eaten and tried their best to kill as many as they could. You understand, RIGHT!?" I screamed right at him, I can see all our comrades, smiling and laughing before their final moments.

 

Then, we all heard a loud roar. Then, a sound coming for us. It then got closer and closer. Until it broke the walls and dust covered us. A hole was made and soon. A Titan was seen at the hole, all of a sudden, everyone ran to the doors. "Where did Mikasa go!?" "She ran out of gas and got devoured!" I feel my head beat. Mikasa!? No way!? That can be true!? She's strong, stronger than me! Ah, I can feel my head. Is this is a dream? This has to be.

 

As I look at the hole. There are two Titans staring at us. I could see it, my death. Then, a fist went at them. I look at Jean to see if he has a plan, but he’s the same as me. "What!?" We both say. As those two went flying. As we saw another Titan and it roared. "What's… that?" Jean asked. Then, the sound of glass was broken. I look to see… “Mikasa!” We both blurt out. “Whew, it _just_ ran out. We did it. Just barely!” Connie says in relief, as he taps the tank. “Armin..” “Y-You’re alive!” Jean says in disbelief. But I hug her. “You idiot!” I can only think of only saying to her. “You, Armin, and Connie better have a good explanation or… or….”

 

“Everyone, that Titan’s an Abnormal that attacks other Titans! Not to mention, it doesn’t care about us! If we can make good use of it, we’ll be able to get out of here!” Connie told us, which, to be honest, I can’t believe it. “Make good use of… a Titan?” Someone asks. “You think we’ll be saved by a Titan? Something that delusional-” “It’s far from delusional.” Mikasa interrupts Jean. “It doesn’t matter what it is. All we need is for that Titan to continue it’s rampage. Realistically, that’s our best plan for survival.” She… is right, if that Titan attacks other Titans, then we may have a chance for everyone to survive out here alive, or some out alive. “Impossible…” Belle specks up. “That’s impossible! On what proof or evidence do you have that Titan will protect us!? More or so, it won’t lead more Titans here for us to be devoured!?” Belle demands “She’s right.” “She has a point.” Everyone started to agree.

 

I go up to Belle and put my hands on her shoulders. “Belle… trust us! We have to have to do this. Or else… Garrent, Joshua, Wendy, and everyone’s sacrifice went to waste. We fought and lost many people who defended this place. I would rather have this plan work. If you still won’t go with it, then I’ll let it be. But I will do this, for our defeated comrades.” Belle’s eyes widened, her face shows hesitation. Until, she looks straight at me. “Alright. Let’s do it and survive at the end of the day of theis fucking hell.” We nod.

 

“Hey Armin, where’s Eren?”

~

**_I’m sorry this is late and this being so long. I’ve been busy a lot. But will still get this done. So please hold tight._ **

 


End file.
